


The Odd Chronicles of CHiPs

by Lunan95



Category: CHiPs
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Baricza is awkward and cute, Best Friends, Depression, F/M, Gen, Grossie doesn't really help out, Minor Character Death, Not In Chronological Order, Past Child Abuse, Poor Getrear, Secret Crush, and coralie, and every girl thinks she's a man, but adorable, but falls in love, but is a trouble magnet, coralie is a third wheel, getraer is losing patience and sanity, jon just keeps it cool, ponch is a lil shit, warnings for angsty feels, with pretty secretary sandy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3622659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan95/pseuds/Lunan95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disappointed at the end of series? Ever wondered whatever happened outside the episodes? Deleted or missing scenes? How did Jon and Sandy ended up together? What if a different fate waited for Ponch? What's is Getraer's well-guarded past? Who is this Officer O'Hannigan? What kind of crazy life does the CHP officers have?</p><p>Welcome to the Odd Chronicles of CHiPs, where the legends of our favorite officers and heroes never becomes silenced. Drama ensues, along with romance, tragedy, crime, mystery, suspense and an extreme amount of humor!</p><p>Let's hit the beat with the heroes of CHP Central; Officers Jon Baker and Frank Poncherello!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jon and Ponch

### Oneshot 1: Black Out

 

Summary:  _Takes place during **Dog Gone**. _ _What if it wasn't Jon's motorcycle that had a loose hub, but Ponch, as the buggy guys intended? What if something more was out of control on his motor? One thing leads to another thing, as people says._

****  


They were chasing down bank robbers, as Fritz called in for their assistance as request. Of course, Jon had answered and Ponch, who were close to his partner, had heard it as well. Ponch, being the more hot-headed one, had caught on speed on his motor as he could. Yet, he had failed to notice that something was going wrong.

As the buggy guys intended, a hub on Ponch's motorcycle were loose and on top of that, the wires of his dispatcher were cut. How Ponch failed to notice anything of this was mainly of two reasons.

The first one was that he had other things on his mind. Especially the dog they rescued for a couple of days ago and which Jon didn't wanted to take to an animal shelter. Ponch was especially irritated that last night, Jon abandoned him with the dog in his motorhome.

And the second was simpley too oblivious; Ponch depended on his partner too much. Ponch haden't even thought about picking up his dispatcher and answer, since Jon was already on it. Yes, it was true that Ponch depended on Jon very much, but still there were no one else in the world Ponch trusted so much than Jon himself.

Back to today, they were on pursuit. Ponch kept ahead, a good long feets before Jon. Usually it was Ponch who had the "instinct of bad happenings", but now Jon felt his stomach dropped. Something was wrong, he had this dreading feeling of something bad was about to happen.

Jon didn't had time to think when his dispatcher suddenly interacted again. _"Oh brother, what's up now?"_  Jon thought and slow down a bit while he waited for further instructions. Despite the dog thing, he still followed the procedure by the book.

 _"Seven Mary 4. 10-22. This is Getraer. Cancel the pursuit."_  Jon inhaled sharply, he was shocked of hearing Getraer on the dispatcher. If Getraer were sending a warning, then it was serious! But why haven't Ponch picked up his dispatcher or even pulled over? 

 _"Repeat. 10-22. Acknowledge."_  

Jon heard the wanring again and now, he was really getting worried.  _"Ponch! Answer or pull over! Do anything!"_  Jon prayed quietly in his mind, why haven't his best friend and partner noticed anything? Jon didn't hestitated anymore and picked up his dispatcher.

"This is Seven Mary 3--" he started, but suddenly he was interrupted by Getraer.

 _"Why haven't Poncherello answered?! He's riding a defective motor!"_

"I have no idea, Sarge. I suspect it's 10-7. Ponch haven't used his dispatcher, so far I noticed."

 _"Baker, just...get Poncherello back from his motor safely."_

"10-4, Sarge!" Jon finished and kicked on his motor's engine, letting it catch on speed. If he could reach Ponch and get him back safely, then it should be alright!

 ********

  
Ponch, who didn't knew what kind of danger he was in, was still in pursuit. He had heard earlier a strange noise from his dispatcher. But every time he tried to answer, all he heard was buzzing.

"Hello? Hello?!" Ponch yelled into the dispatcher and shook it fiercly. Forbid his quickly heated temper and what he could cause! However, the loose hub on Ponch's motor's front wheel finally gave out and flew out on the road, still without Ponch's attention.

Jon drove as fast he could to reach Ponch, but his partner was so far away! He couldn't use the dispatcher to warn Ponch, even if Getraer couldn't reach him by himself. Ponch could into a serious accident! This was the worst thinkable scenario that could happen to him, almost tied to when Ponch was high on laughter gas and completely loopy.

Okay, maybe if he tried to call on Ponch? It worked when he pulled him over while being higher than a crate.

"Ponch! GET OFF YOUR MOTOR!" Jon yelled on the top of his voice. 

Still no answer. Ponch couldn't hear him.

 _"SHIT!"_ Jon thought and bit his lower lip, chills wen down his neck. He must get Ponch to safety again!

 ********

  
Suddenly Ponch noticed that his motor began to vibrate violently. He narrowed his brown eyes in confusion, he didn't wanted to let him motor getting wrecked again or Getraer will have his nack and another file in his jacket! But he had an extremely bad feeling now. First the dispatcher that was acting strange and now this. 

 _"This is really not my day..."_ Ponch thought discouraged. He tried to look everywhere in his motor if something was wrong, completely forgetting to look where he was driving. Then he caught glance of his front wheel.

The hub was gone and that screw was almost fslling out! No wonder his motor was acting weird, if he just could stop this motor. But first he had to call Jon.

He quickly picked up his dispatcher, still unaware it was broken. "This is Seven Mary 4, I think I got a broken motor! Repeat, broken motor. 11-99!"

There were still a buzzing sound and it worried Ponch more. He inhaled a shaky breath and yelled into the dispatcher, as it would make the thing react better.

"GOT BROKEN MOTOR! 11-99! REPEAT, 11-99!" he screamed, but to his dispair, he only got a buzzing sound. The vibrations was getting worse and soon, Ponch's own hands began to shake violently. His motor went out of control, swerving in the most dangerous way. Yes, maybe he wasn't aware of the danger when he was high in laughter gas, but being awake like this on a broken and out-of-control motor was a nightmare!

There only one thing he could do.

"JON!" Ponch yelled, he gasped terrified while trying to avoid other cars and trucks.

  
 ********

Jon felt his blood ran cold as he tried to pick up more speed, he could clearly make out of Ponch riding his motor. He must get Ponch in time, even if he had to pull Ponch away from his motor. Kicking and screaming, if it was needed. But at least so he could keep his partner safe!

Then he heard it!

 _"JON!"  
_  
It was Ponch's voice, no doubt about it! He must realized the danger and now, he probably lost control over the motor. That would only explain why he heard his partner yelling out like that! What if something happened to Ponch?!

Jon picked up his dispatcher, hoping that he could get some reinforcement. "LA, this is Seven Mary 3! Seven Mary 4 is 11-99. Repeat, Seven Mary 4 is 11-99! Need reinforcements!"

He got quickly answer. "LA, this is Seven Adam! 10-4. Beware for any accident!" It was Baricza! He was on his way and at least Jon knew he wouldn't face this alone.

Jon caught up so much speed he could, he must get to Ponch as quickly he could!

Ponch felt he wouldn't get so lucky after all. He should seen it coming and the first that came to his mind was those buggy guys that got so mad at him. He should knew better, but it wasn't in his nature to back down from a challenge. 

Ponch suddenly shook from his deep thoughts, returning to his life-threating danger. Ponch tried his best to avoid any accident, but it was hard and he knew it couldn't last forever.

Suddenly Ponch saw to his horror that he couldn't get out from this, the motor began to swerve violently to left, he crashed slightly into a car driver and the next thing he saw was the last thing he wanted to see. A big, long semi truck which certainly not garanteered Ponch's safety!

Then the next moment when Ponch tried to stop his motor, he crashed. He had tried to avoid the semi truck, but he had leaned too much to his right side that when he crashed, the motorcycle fell on top of him and crushing him. Ponch lost any conciousness.

"Ponch!" Jon yelled and stopped his motor, worried for his friend's life and he ran straightly towards his partner. Jon pulled away the heavy motor and saw Ponch in a terrible sight.

His arm had a long wound, almost covered in blood and a few scratches and wounds that wasn't too serious. But he needed to get Ponch to a hospital and that quick! Jon tried to find a pulse, hoping that it wasn't too severe! Jon let out a breath in relief when he found one. He turned his head up and saw Baricza getting out from his cruiser, he ran towards them. 

"Barry, quick! Ponch needs to get into hospital quick!" Jon yelled. This was crazy, but he made an attempt to carry Ponch away from the accident scene. He couldn't let his partner lying there in obvious pain. Surely Ponch couldn't be heavy.

Oh wait...yes, he was!

Jon pushed himself as he was carrying his unconcious parter to the sidelines with all his might. Only after he made sure that Ponch's airways wasn't blocked, he went straight to his motor and picked his dispatcher.

"LA, this is Seven Mary 3! Officer Seven Mary 4 is down, serverly injured. 11-80, Code 2." Jon called into the dispatcher and threw it aside as he tended to his injured partner. He pulled Ponch close to himself, using his legs as a pillow of Ponch's head in case he had a concussion as well.

 _"10-4, Seven Mary 3."_

"Don't worry, Ponch. They're here soon. It won't hurt anymore..." Jon whispered quietly.

****

Ponch groaned in pain, it hurt everywhere. Mostly his head and his left arm. He tried to open his eyes, but a bright light blinded him. 

"Am I dead?" he mumbled.

"Hardly! 

That voice, Ponch cringed. He would recognize that voice exactly everywhere and it put him in a position that most certainly would make him sink though the bed. It just be Getraer!

Ponch managed to opened his eyes completely and he saw Jon, Getraer and Baricza sitting around him, probably they waited for him to wake up.

"Nice to see you again, buddy." Jon smiled and Ponch just grinned his usual toothy grin before hugging his partner. Baricza suddenly turned away, feeling very awkward. 

Ponch was on his way to say something when they heard Baricza blew his nose in a tissue. 

"We were pretty worried for you, Ponch. We really thought..."

"What? That I wasn't gonna make it?"

"Frank. You're very lucky to be alive and after you have healed up enough, we will have a talk. A nice, long talk about the dangers of a defective motorcycle and a broken dispatcher. Have a nice day." Getraer told him and nodded to Baricza to come along. 

Left were Ponch and Jon. It took a while for Ponch to gather this new information.

"Broken dispatcher? That would explain why no one answered..." Ponch trailed off, realizing that he's been in the biggest danger yet. He looked up to his blonde partner and grinned again.

"I'm just glad you're alright, Ponch."

"Me too, partner!" Ponch replied, he couldn't stop smiling. He knew that Jon must saved him somehow. But he could get the details later.


	2. Jon and Ponch II

###  Illness Route

  
Summary: Missing scene from episode 2,  _Undertow_. We don't really know how Jon got Ponch to the hospital, how Jon would gotten Ponch's bike back to the Central, Getraer's reaction and I think we have a missing scene right here. Jon takes charge as usual, but only this time he's far from calm when it comes to caring about his best friend and partner. Also, a small bonus scene at the end. Cookies to the one who can guess the hint.  
  
 ******  
**

"Party's over, hot dog." Jon said, he was out of breath and his heart pounded furiously out of concern and worry for Ponch. But he was angry at Ponch too, he risked his life for not going to the hospital! Who knows what could happened for him, if he wasn't there. Getraer would be furious, that's for sure.

Ponch didn't reacted much and Jon lightly shook his arm. "Huh?" Ponch said confused and disoriented. Jon couldn't help himself, he laughed a little and forgot about being angry at Ponch. He couldn't scold his partner when he could forget what was happening in a few hours.

"Yeah, I don't believe you." Jon remarked and leaned in for a hug, Ponch didn't reacted much and it made Jon more worried. He pulled away and took off Ponch's helmet. He didn't looked good at all! "Ponch? You're okay?" he asked concerned. Ponch didn't answered.

At the very exact moment, Baricza's crusier pulled over and he stepped out of the patrol car. "Hey, Jon! Everything's alright? How's Ponch? He's sure acting a bit loopy."

"He's-" Jon didn't got to answer anymore when Ponch suddenly put an hand for his mouth and rushed out of the way. Jon watched his partner darted towards a tree and followed, worried into his shoes.

"Oh, brother..." Jon sighed when Ponch threw up. This was really not Ponch's day, everything went wrong with him today! Now, poor Ponch was feeling sick after inhaling that weird gas and he went out of it. Jon shook his head, now he must take Ponch to the hospital quickly. 

"Bear, we gotta get Ponch to the hospital. Drive Ponch there quickly, I'll be there shortly." Jon said and took a dazed Ponch to the cruiser, his best friend have gotten paler and were slightly shaking. His brown eyes were unfocused and that's what worried Jon more. Were he wrong or maybe Ponch had the flu?

No, that was impossible. He were feeling quite good this morning before the accident scene and no one can ge the flu in just mere seconds. The more Jon thought about it and he came to the conclussion that this whole thing probably had shaken Ponch. 

"Alright, Ponch. Take it easy now." Jon told his friend, he thought it was better if Ponch were sitting in the front seat next to Baricza, who drove the cruiser. Ponch had closed his eyes, probably blacked out and Jon felt sorry for him. Baricza nodded and started his cruiser.

"See you at the Central, Jon!" he called out and the CHP cruiser drove away from the scene, leaving Jon alone with Ponch's motor and his very own.

Jon took a look at Ponch's motorcycle and sighed.  _"Now then?"_ How the heck were he supposed to get Ponch's motor back to the Central if he rode on his own? The blonde officer shook his head.

"Jon, yet another story your grandkids won't believe..." he muttered to himself. Every day seemed more and more crazier.

  
********

"Baker, please tell me why a motor is coming with that CHP truck and where the heck Poncherello is at?!"

Jon winced, he should expected this from Getraer. Despite he knew that the Sarge wouldn't be happy about, he braced himself. "Um, Sarge.  Ponch inhaled something from the accident this morning and that's what made him...well, loopy and high as a kite."

Getraer shut his eyes to calm himself and sighed. "Why is always him?" he asked himself quietly and opened the eyes, seeing Jon being so uncomfortable as possible. It never went right for once when it came to that officer!

"But Baricza got him to the hospital." Jon remarked awkwardly.

"And I believe Ponchereloo went with him nice and quiet?"

Jon cringed and his right eye twitched to the left. "Speaking about that..."

Getraer swung his arms rather with force and have a rough sigh. "What now?! What have he done now? Every week, it's something new with Frank and it never hits wrong. No, it has to be him of all officers in the whole Central!"

The blonde scratched behind his ear. "Ponch almost escaped on his motor..." Jon trailed off, waiting for the bomb to explode.

**BANG**

The sergeant had hit both of his hands flat at his desk, causing paperwork to fly off and his assistant almost jumped out of her skin. Jon automatically skipped a few steps away from Getraer's desk and winced.  _"Attention!"_  he thought out of blue and almost reminded him back when he were a solider in the Vietnam War.

"Have he COMPLETELY lost his sanity?! Oh, just wait until I get my hands on him!" Getraer had practically shouted and Jon shut his eyes, he bit his lower lip and felt more sorry for Ponch than ever.

"Sarge, Ponch won't remember all that. He was delirious..."

Getraer shot him a furious glare. "He'll be hellbent LUCKY that it didn't happened something else! Do you know what could've happened? A serious accident could've happen and we could've lost an officer, just because he didn't wanted to go to a hospital!"

Jon were quiet as Getraer run a hand through his hair, he knew that this subject will always be weary and sore. He did knew what could've happen if Ponch weren't his partner and best friend and in all honestly, he wouldn't dare thinking about it.

"Baker, make sure that this will never repeat. Got it? You got the responsibility of him and I prefer not having Frank's picture on the Wall! You can leave now..." Getraer finished his sentence and went to tidy up his ruined paperwork.

Jon, being respectful to the sargeant's privacy, closed the door and let out a revealed sigh. He picked up his helmet and gloves and almost bypassed Getraer's assistant and secretary, Sandy Laverty.

"Rough day?"

The blonde CHP smiled weary. "You could've say that, Sandy. I hope I won't be too worn off until the game tonight."

Sandy smiled back, the teal eyes showing concern and compassion. The game won't be won tonight since our star is out, but do your best." she predicted.

Jon scratched his neck uncomfortably. " 'suppose that, I'll let you know tomorrow morning. I gotta leave now, Sandy." 

"Tell Ponch to get well and stop doing stunt shows from me." Sandy smirked and went to her paperwork. Jon stared and admired the way she said the sentence so spontaneously.

He shrugged and grinned. "10-4, Laverty."

As he left, he knew that she had one thing predicted correct. They wouldn't be able to win the match without Ponch.


	3. Jon and Sandy

###  Reunion

  
Summary: Takes place after season 6, when Jon returns as CHP officer and Ponch's partner. Jon comes to term what more he left behind once he returns to the Central and he realizes that absense doesn't matter much when it comes to friends and perhaps something more. Jon-centric. Bonus: Ponch gets another crazy idea, which convinces everyone at the Central that life is perfect for now.  
  


  
********

It was about time he could return. Jon had never felt lost before and when he has to help around on the family ranch, he felt numb. His father fell ill and his family needed him. What kind of son and brother would he be if he just declined his family in need? Jon never breaks a word and family was importan, so naturally he asked Getraer about a temporary leave.

 

Ponch haven't been happy about it, but once Jon got a chance to explain and as best friends always did, Ponch understood. He always did when it came to family matters. If there were anything his best friend valued most of everything, it was the love and importance of family.

The blonde CHP officer looked around, the Central hadn't changed after all. Getraer were still here, as the Sergeant. Baricza and the other were still here too, his friends. Ponch would always be here, both of them belonged in the CHP. Jon began to wonder...

_Maybe she still here after all?_

He began to walk down the hall, his legs and feet knew the way. With his heart and mind, whose guided him, Jon began to think. There were someone he wanted to see, that someone he couldn't bear to live without. He prayed in his mind that someone would be still here, after so long time.

The door to Getraer's office opened and then, he saw someone. A woman sat by a desk, sorting the reports and files. It was still her, with the same blonde hair tied in a braid and the same teal eyes.

"Officer Jonathan Baker."

Jon felt like a weight has been liften off his shoulders and his heart, he could breathe again. She was still here, she never left even if he did leave for a time.  "Sandy..." he let out in a mere breath, his heart began to flutter once she smiled again. 

"I couldn't ask for a better greeting, Baker." Sandy remarked, sounding very pleasant while she got up and walked around her desk to face Jon better. The motor officer inhaled sharply, simply his reaction of being to close to his long-time friend, whom he had longed for so long to spend rest of his life with. She was everything he wished and dreamed for and this was the only secret about his undying love for Sandy he had guarded from Ponch. His best friend would probably tease him in months, Jon shuddered by the mere thought.

Sandy were so close to him, that Jon could feel the scent of her perfume. He forced himself to break from his appearent trance and cleared his voice. "Well, I have returned as you see. I'm glad that you haven't moved or something, I feared that."

Sandy giggled. "Nice to see you haven't changed one bit. Still like a gentleman, Jon and no, I wouldn't even dream about moving from the Central. How's Ponch? I assume he's happy again? He was a bit moody after you left for a while."

"He's estatic. You know Ponch and soon, we'll have another crazy idea from him." Jon laughed, his cheeks burned as his hands proceed to hold Sandy's own hands. His sunburned skin made slight contrast to her milky skin, he admired the way she could be so comfortable and blissful around him. 

"But I'm very happy you're back home, Jon. I have really miss you--"

"Won't you two just get married already?!"

Jon and Sandy jumped in union and saw to their agony that Getraer were standing by the open door of his office, he smirked in a way that made Jon cringe. "Hey, Sarge..." he blurted out, trying to sound imperturbable which failed miserably.

Getraer held up a hand, stopping Jon from explaining anything. "Baker. You and averty has known each other in years, but this is getting overhand. Just ask her for a date, so I can be free from your evasions. I had enough dealing with that troublesome partner of yours." 

Jon smiled bashfully, marry Sandy? That was something he would love, the only thing that could make his life perfect. But he wanted to wait, he didn't felt ready yet. Just in that moment the door from the hallway slammed open and Ponch made his quite extraordinary.

The latino officer beamed, flashing his trademark grin. "What, you guys having a party without me?" he joked, earning an eyeroll from Getraer and Sandy snorted a laugh, her hands had been released from Jon's own grip ever since they got disturbed. 

"Hey, Jon! I know what we need know!" Ponch announced, waving a book in front of Jon's eyes. The latter felt like he wanted to take a glass of water, the surroundings felt very vibrant for his liking. 

"Frank, we don't need anything else than you getting on your motor!" Getraer ordered, but Ponch wasn't even paying attention to the Sargeant.

"Yeah, yeah. Soon! But Jon, we need a hobbit!"

There were a stunned silence in the office that rarely happened when Ponch entered and yet, it happened and it was most likely going to history.

"What?"

"A hobbit! From the Tolkien books! We have all different people here and what we need someone short with curly hair, cute nose, big feet and pointy ears!" Ponch grinned and waited for a positive effect.

None came. Jon rubbed awkwardly his neck and Sandy's eyes looked around the room while Getraer gave Ponch his most intense stare, which made the latter to shiver.

"Poncherello, Baker. Both of you...OUT!"

Jon didn't wasted anymore time, he shot off like he was on fire, grabbed Ponch by the shoulders and pushed him out though the door. Ponch protested of course. "We need a hobbit! I need a girl I can be tall and fair to! Like a knight in shining amor!" he called out, the voice was heard through the hallway. Sandy turned to face her desk, trying her best to not laugh at the situation.

"Do he have something else than girls in his mind?" Getraer groaned and shut himself inside his office as Sandy decided the best we probably to continue her work. 

Which proved to become a difficult task while she had Jon on her mind and the feeling of his hands grasping her own ones.


	4. Ponch

**Find True Love**  
  
Summary: Mainly Ponch-centered. Ponch re-thinks concerning his lifestyle, as he come to the conclusion that he just dated women casually ever since he settled down in California. But he never gave a thought if he'll find true love until he changes his mind as he find a small green treasure.  
  
 ******  
**

If there were anything he did enjoy during his spare time, it was dating all different kinds of women. Ponch couldn't care less if people told him that he just enjoyed them more than average men. Perhaps it was because of his Latino charms? He didn't know how he could love females so much.

They facinated him. 

They appeared all different. They could wear black hair or blonde locks. Brunettes or gingers. Eyecolors in all special colors, a gorgeous smile in their lips and the delicate hands he could give a gracious kiss on. The personalities were extraordinary. 

The women could be sporty or classy elegant. Tidy intelligent or cute with frills. 

There were no deny that he, Frank Poncherello, loved women. He enjoyed their company, to talk with them, admire the way the walked with him. He could give them the best of him everytime he dated. Take them out to dinner, the movies, to disco places or simply just walk them home. He knew that women loved him.

Still...

He couldn't help feeling lonely. He could return to his apartment alone and rethink the life he's living. There were things he would die for. His friendship with Jon, being a CHP officer and even had his own place instead for a motorhome. He was living the dream, shortly to say.

But there were something he missed. Still something he couldn't fill the hole in his heart with. No matter how many girls and women he dated and could make love with, he felt empty and void on the inside.

Ponch weren't blind. He knew that Jon fancied the secretary at Getraer's office, Sandy Laverty. He always had a feeling that Jon might like her, which resulted in he didn't try an attempt to woo her. Sandy fancied Jon too, he had seen her expression and the joyful eyes lit up everytime Jon appeared to hand in a report.

Those two were clearly made for each other, though they haven't gone any further. Jon haven't once asked her out on a date and he thought that mattered everything. Maybe he should step in and help out? He did try to talk Jon into that, but his blonde friend just shrugged it off.

_"Don't worry for that, I'm working on it. I'm just not ready yet, Ponch."_

He understood why. Jon didn't wanted to waste her time, if he weren't serious. If that was true love, then he would gladly let Jon handle this and not interfere.

Then again...when was his turn?

During Jon's absense, he did fall in love. He thought it was true love too and it made him think that maybe he could settle down with a girl. Marry her, give her the best of her lifetime with him and maybe have some children. But only lasted for a short time, it felt like it was just a dream that would keep him down as his girlfriend he loved died of an accident, her life passed right in his arms.

Maybe he wasn't destinied to get true love after all? To forever become a lone bachelor. That thought didn't made him happy at all, no matter if he could date how many women he wanted. He also wanted to fall in love like Jon did, he wanted to love only one and one girl alone. To find the special one.

He sighed. It was way after work, the sun was setting this warm summer afternoon. He didn't left to home, he wanted to be alone just for a while. He soon found himself sitting in the middle of a meadow with his motorcycle parked by his side, an endless sea of green grass and flowers at every turn. 

Ponch didn't knew how to react to this peaceful state, he threw himself backwards on his back and then rolled on his stomach, he felt restless. He silently observed some birds flying off in the sky, searching their freedom somewhere. His heart felt heavy, Ponch couldn't help to feel that he might spoiled his chance for a life he could settle down with.

His eyes stared down at the grassy ground when something small caught his attention. A fourleaf clover, standing up green and proud in the light of sunset. His fingers gently picked it up and placing the green plant on the middle of his hand, which skin were dark tanned. He sat up, watching the small fourleaf clover in his hands.

_It's been so long ime since I picked such a thing. I think the last time I did I was just a child. Maybe this time it'll grant my wish and give me luck?  
_  
If that's so, then he wanted to make a try. One last wish.

_"I wish for all luck in the world to finding my fated One. Give me strength to find her, the perfect one for me."_ Ponch whispered, closing his eyes as he made his wish. But this time he wouldn't throw away the fourleaf clover as last time. He'll keep it somewhere safe and once he found true love, he'll still keep the tiny green plant to look back on and remember.


	5. Jon, Ponch and Coralie

###  **Valentine's Day**

  
Summary: Valentine's Day is here at the CHP Central and how will the officers react to all Valentine's gifts as chocolate, plushies and roses? Also, the very first time my OC Coralie will make an appearence. Will Jon get a rose? How many women has sent Ponch their Valentine's greetings? Shared perspective of Jon, Ponch and Coralie.  
  
 ********

"Happy Valentine's Day, Frankie!"

Jon blinked as another girl, more shy than the other, approached his best friend and gave a gift wrapped in yellow paper with tiny pink hearts and a ribbon on top. It was most likely a Valentine's chocolate.

Ponch, happier than any other day at the year, just grinned and accepted the gift. "Aw, doll. You have just recieved Ponch's most sincere thanks." He flashed a bright smile, sent the girl giggling and running off.

Jon, who read his mail as usual, rolled his eyes. "Of course, you would get all the Valentine's gifts most. I mean, just look at that!" He pointed on a cart filled of Valentine's gifts, which stood by the side. Ponch just smiled and shrugged.

"I can't help the ladies likes me too much!" he grinned. "But I'm not complaining, partner."

"Of course not, you got a cart filled of Valentine's gifts. But Valentine's is more than just chocolate, Ponch." Jon told his friend, yet Ponch continued to check out his various Valentine's chocolates. Jon knew he wouldn't be more surprised if his partner found a whole box of Ding Dongs, his favorite snack, and probably was going to cry tears happily.

Nevertheless, Jon noticed that not only Ponch had recieved Valentine's presents. Most of the male population of the Central were quite popular among the ladies. He knew for a fact that maybe Baricza could've rival Ponch on this category, but that was no such thing as Baricza would be too modest for contests.

Jon decided to see what's up with Getraer when he passed a group of giggling ladies, however he stopped and walked backwards a few steps when he saw what the female co-workers were staring at.

One of their young and fresh-new motor officers, Coralie O'Hannigan. She was also one of the first female officers riding a motorbike, but despite being a lady, she were pretty good-looking. Jon had briefly heard a statement from the females that Coralie looked like a "prince". 

"A lady-prince with curly ginger hair, green eyes and freckles above her nose, in that case." The blonde officer thought, it wouldn't be the first time their ginger officer would be hunted like that.

In his honest opinion, the ladies were slight...scary in that way and especially on Valentine's Day. "Lovely 'Prince'...Lovely chocolate...our chocolate to 'Prince' O'Hannigan...." the ladies chanted, stalking poor Coralie more. She was currently talking to Grossie about something and tried her hardest to not look behind her.

"Even the girls want O'Hannigan? That oughta be the day..." 

Jon were briefly startled of Getraer, who leaned at the door openings and smirked. If there were smething that Getraer often did, it was to put Coralie often on trail and challenges. Jon weren't idle fond of his friend often got taunted, only because she was a girl. Which in turn made Getraer fierce in that way and claimed that Coralie can defeat everything, which in turn gave her much pressure too.

  
But in the end, it never mattered much since Jon and Ponch were always there for her and helped so much. The former had also a feeling that Getraer were acting very father-like towards Coralie, more than Ponch naturally.

The blonde officer decided to join Ponch, who probably waited for him in the locker room and much precise, the latter just got out from the shower and were in the middle of changing into their uniform.

"Hey, Jon. Got any roses yet? There's plenty of girls that likes you." he said while he buckled his belt to his pants.

Jon shrugged. "I don't know, maybe they're waiting for another time today." He thought about asking him exactly how many Valentine's gifts he's gotten now, when suddenly Coralie ran into the locker room and closed the door quickly as fire.

"Guys, hide me! I absolutely hate Valentine's Day and I hate my stupid masculine looks even more!" she gasped and it seemed like she must been chased down the hallways and the girls probably through that the ginger "prince" was a boy rather than a girl like them. Jon actually felt sorry for her, never being seen as a girl. It seemed like a curse.

Ponch quickly reacted to her being in the men locker room. "Get outta here, you're not supposed to be here!" he hissed and looked around as if Getraer could see or hear them. Which wouldn't be the case.

"And where do you think I could hide?! Not the women locker room, they'll hit me and treat me like a pervert! There's nowhere I can hide, except here when everyone at the Central thinks I'm a male!" she ranted angered. Well, not everyone thought she was a boy, Jon thought.

Baricza were the first one realizing she was a girl during her first day. Lifting her from the ground and noting that her weight is more different than a male, he quickly concluded she was a female. Grossie had been slower, but still got it after he talked to her about interests. Jon knew by her looks and her body language during her first briefing. Getraer knew always, of course. He had her files and everything.

Ponch...didn't discover it until she was changing. Then he ran out from the locker room, completely blushing of embarrassment. It was also the first time the men of the Central got a good laugh at Ponch's antics.

All of the male officers and one female jumped when someone banged on the door. Ponch reacted quickest. "Hide!" he snapped and rushed with Jon, Baricza and Coralie inside a closet.

"Ponch, this isn't like you..." Baricza started, but he was hushed by Ponch. The four occupants of the closet were quietly listening what was going on.

It was Getraer. "hey, guys. I would I would appreciate if y'all come for briefing and hit your beats as fast as possible. No questions, as this is the day I loathe most." They heard Getraer's voice and some mumbles in agreement. Ponch's brown eyes stared at the sarge through the keyhole.

Suddenly, Getraer began to smile a far too cheerful. "Also, I wonder why Poncherello, Baker, Baricza and O'Hannigan is hiding...in a closet of all places?!" His voice suddenly turned strict and the four officers shared one glance at each otehr before pushing the closet door open and sheepishly decided to head for briefing as fast as possible.

Coralie gave a deep sigh and opened her locker to fetch her motor helmet and gloves.

When dozens of rose bouquets fell before her feet on the floor. Her green eyes stared in disbelief. "What the actual hell?! They don't seriously...?" she lost her words on the halfway.

Ponch were appearently the only one who dared to grin and be amused. "Well, you scored more than me! Lookie here, they're all asking for a date with "Prince". Haha!"

Coralie didn't looked happy and roughly began to clean out her locker, she grabbed her gloves and helmet too in the quick progress. "Sarge, can you please find a way how to throw away all these flowers without anyone seeing that?"

"...There's a trashcan right there, O'Hannigan. I think you oughta know how to use a trashcan." Getraer smirked and went outside. Left in the locker room were Jon, Ponch, Baricza, Grossie and a blushing Coralie staring after the no longer present sargeant.

_"This is a weird day_ , Coralie thought while she cleaned off all millions of rose petals after she sent the others to wait for briefing. If she cleaned off quick, it'll turn okay. Getraer was the most strangest chief she ever had. So were Ponch, Jon and everyone at the Central. They were like a big, strange...family. Now, she wondered if she ever was going to gain an normal life at this rate.

Then again, her life was never normal to begin with. Coralie felt she could get used of this in a probably positive way.


	6. Getraer I

**Revived Memory**

 

Summary: Everyone isn't perfect. People have losses and misfortunes, Sargeant Getraer is no exception. Although he'll never reveals or admits it, he had once a best friend. Their friendship were just like Jon and Ponch. Only...one died and the spare gets reminded of a loss. Getraer-centric. Mentions of Jon Baker, Frank Poncherello, Coralie O'Hannigan and the late Thomas O'Hannigan.

**  
******   


  
If there were something Getraer avoided to any cost, it was to talk about a certain photo he always kept in his office. Different to the other photos with his wife, children and his friends. This particular photo were shown to the opposite of the desk. It wasn't good quality on that photo, but the smiles almost brighten up the cold atmospere.  
  
Two young men, in army uniforms, were smiling towards the camera. One were older, with blue eyes and light hair. The other one were shorter in lenght, with green eyes, freckles and ginger hair. Gone was the memory with his younger friend, he died many years ago.  
  
When his best friend died, a part of Getraer's own heart died along with him. The memory of his young friend were forever immortal in that photo. But he enver showed it to anyone, not even his wife or his closest friends. It was his pain to bear, to remember that nothing good will remain forever. Happiness were only temporary, death will come and steal the most precious, innocent lives.  
  
But once he saw Baker and Poncherello, he felt maybe he was proven wrong. A once cold and forgotten memory was revived again, becaue in the sargeant's eyes, the spirit of his best friend were once again alive. Getraer just wished if fate wasn't so cruel...  
  
In five, almost six years, Jon and Frank were partners and the best of friends. Nothing changed when Jon wen on a temporary absense, he returned and almost everything went as it should.  
  
Then...she arrived. At first, Getraer thought he were seeing a ghost in front of him. Then he realized something he always thought were impossible.  
  
His best friend, Thomas' daughter were alive. He never thought about she were safely alive. The criminal organization Thomas planned to bring upp into justice, instead it killed him and Getraer had supposed that his little daughter were most likely also dead. But the proof of the O'Hannigan line were still alive, she stood in front of him.  
  
The same eyes, green as emeralds. Ginger hair, curly and resembling an orange. Freckles above the nose. If it weren't for the files, Getraer would mistaken the girl for a male. But she had the same look as her father, dedicated and stubborn. He decided for this time only, he let his heart decide. Exactly when he let Jon and Frank partner up.  
  
Maybe Baker and Poncherello could bring out the best from the girl. Because what he heard from the CHP academy, were that she had a stone-cold heart.   
  
 _"After every winter, especially darn cold, it comes spring. The prettiest spring flower will grow once the all snow the melted."  
_  
Thomas' smile would never fade again, especially when his offspring were young, healthy and perfectly alive in front of his gaze. Getraer genuinely hoped for just one thing from O'Hannigan.  
  
 _"I hope she's not too much like her father, he gave me too much grey hair back in the navy days."_


	7. Coralie

**Oblivion**

 

Summary: Everyone isn't perfect. People have losses and misfortunes, Sargeant Getraer is no exception. Although he'll never reveals or admits it, he had once a best friend. Their friendship were just like Jon and Ponch. Only...one died and the spare gets reminded of a loss. Getraer-centric. Mentions of Jon Baker, Frank Poncherello, Coralie O'Hannigan and the late Thomas O'Hannigan.

**  
******   


  
If there were something Getraer avoided to any cost, it was to talk about a certain photo he always kept in his office. Different to the other photos with his wife, children and his friends. This particular photo were shown to the opposite of the desk. It wasn't good quality on that photo, but the smiles almost brighten up the cold atmospere.  
  
Two young men, in army uniforms, were smiling towards the camera. One were older, with blue eyes and light hair. The other one were shorter in lenght, with green eyes, freckles and ginger hair. Gone was the memory with his younger friend, he died many years ago.  
  
When his best friend died, a part of Getraer's own heart died along with him. The memory of his young friend were forever immortal in that photo. But he enver showed it to anyone, not even his wife or his closest friends. It was his pain to bear, to remember that nothing good will remain forever. Happiness were only temporary, death will come and steal the most precious, innocent lives.  
  
But once he saw Baker and Poncherello, he felt maybe he was proven wrong. A once cold and forgotten memory was revived again, becaue in the sargeant's eyes, the spirit of his best friend were once again alive. Getraer just wished if fate wasn't so cruel...  
  
In five, almost six years, Jon and Frank were partners and the best of friends. Nothing changed when Jon wen on a temporary absense, he returned and almost everything went as it should.  
  
Then...she arrived. At first, Getraer thought he were seeing a ghost in front of him. Then he realized something he always thought were impossible.  
  
His best friend, Thomas' daughter were alive. He never thought about she were safely alive. The criminal organization Thomas planned to bring upp into justice, instead it killed him and Getraer had supposed that his little daughter were most likely also dead. But the proof of the O'Hannigan line were still alive, she stood in front of him.  
  
The same eyes, green as emeralds. Ginger hair, curly and resembling an orange. Freckles above the nose. If it weren't for the files, Getraer would mistaken the girl for a male. But she had the same look as her father, dedicated and stubborn. He decided for this time only, he let his heart decide. Exactly when he let Jon and Frank partner up.  
  
Maybe Baker and Poncherello could bring out the best from the girl. Because what he heard from the CHP academy, were that she had a stone-cold heart.   
  
 _"After every winter, especially darn cold, it comes spring. The prettiest spring flower will grow once the all snow the melted."  
_  
Thomas' smile would never fade again, especially when his offspring were young, healthy and perfectly alive in front of his gaze. Getraer genuinely hoped for just one thing from O'Hannigan.  
  
 _"I hope she's not too much like her father, he gave me too much grey hair back in the navy days."_


	8. Jon and Ponch III

** Winds of Change **

 

Summary: On their first free night together after Jon's return, Ponch gets an abnormal feeling about something is about to change. This continues in he gets dreams which neither makes sense or eases on Ponch's suspicions. During a supposed hot day, a strong wind blows through LA and a rather personal photo breaks, much to Getraer's dismay. Sets after sixth season, when Jon returns for being Ponch's partner again. Set in Jon and Ponch's perspective in the first part, Getraer's perspective in the second part. Takes place after season 6.

 

********

  
The night air were fresh, as it was in the middle of summer. Despite the sun had set many hours ago, it was still warm and the night were young. At least, in Ponch's mind.  
  
It was weekend and Jon decided to take Ponch out for once. The whole week has been all hard work and Getraer were never going easy on them, it were just like it were supposed to be. The streets were filled of all different people enjoying the benefits of weekend. Especially on a Friday night like this.  
  
"This is the life, y'know? I have missed this to a point I thought you were never coming back!"  
  
Jon smiled. "C'mon, Ponch. You're being overdramatic and it was just for a year, I supposed you could be fine without the mother hen for a year. Getraer said you did fine."  
  
Ponch laughed. He felt terrific, but for some reason...he felt uneasy about something. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something weren't right.  
  
He turned to Jon, who were ransacked through a plastic shopping bag. He had brought a couple of new books for a while ago, much to Ponch's annoyance as he claimed there were more excitement going at the television. "Hey, Jon. All's well, right?" he asked, the smile were lost and replaced with a frown.  
  
Jon quickly caught glance of Ponch's changed behavior. "Yes, why? You're still feeling uneasy?"  
  
"Kinda. I mean, I'm used with strange things always happening to us. But this feeling is...abnormal."  
  
Jon didn't knew what to say, his mind traveled to various events that had happened to both of them during five years. Ponch did had a point in that, but his common sense battled against his instincts. He didn't knew what to believe now.   
  
"How about you tell me more when we eat some dinner? You can chose the resturant, buddy."  
  
Ponch's smile were revived once again. "I have heard of a new resturant here around. Ever tried eat with chop sticks?"  
  
Jon shrugged with a smile. It was worth a try though.  
  
Yet, it proved being a challenge. For Ponch, to Jon's big amusement. He tried to hold the chop sticks, but failed to eat anything. The food ended up on his plate again and he cursed under his breath. It were fortunate for Jon that he didn't understanded his best friend's Spanish curses and the fact he could eat with chopsticks.  
  
Even though he despised to remember back when he were in Vietnam, he managed to learn how to eat with chop sticks.   
  
"Jon..." Ponch whined, he dropped the sticks to the table and stared at Jon with pleading eyes. Jon gave up, he couldn't fight that stare anyways.  
  
Jon used his chop sticks to grab a spring roll and fed it to Ponch. He chewed on it satisfied while Jon took a sip of a ice tea with the sweet taste of peach.   
  
"But...I had these weird dreams lately, partner." Ponch remarked while he took another spring roll. "They're shifting sometimes. One time, I dreamed about a basement, but it gave me the creeps. It was dark with nothing, just stonefloor and the walls were grey, almost black. It felt like I was afraid of what was gonna come down the stairs. But there were someone in front of me, I couldn't see his face. But this person were shorter than me, because I was looking down."  
  
Jon frowned, it was unlike Ponch being afraid for something. "Sounds awful. That was clearly a nightmare, how do you know it was a man you saw?" he questioned, his friend said he didn't saw the face. But how could Ponch just jump on his guesses that the dream showed a man? It could been a woman too.  
  
"Easy, partner. The same body build as us. Broad shoulders, just fit as you and me. Just shorter than me. You think we're gonna get a new officer soon at teh Central?" Ponch answered and asked at once.  
  
Jon rose an eyebrow. "Ponch, it was just a dream. We don't even know if it's true or not, besides Getraer would know if we would happen to get another officer."  
  
Ponch shrugged, he made a grab for a fortune cookie. Jon declined one when Ponch offered him one, he knew he could do without any fortune cookie that would just make him concerned for something that was most unlikely to happen. With all the food eaten up and their drinks empty, Jon decided to pay for the bill.  
  
Ponch waited for his best friend to return while he chewed in the crispy fortune cookie. The prediction on the tiny letter sounded obvious, so he didn't paid much mind to it either.  
  
 __ **In a field of daffodils, you'll find a clover**  
  
"Man, that was just...weird." Ponch thought, he hoped when when they returned at Monday it would surely get better. His mood increased as he and Jon decided to spend this weeked as it's best, they quickly came into a heated discussion about LA Rams and all Ponch had on his mind became forgotten.  
  


  
******  
**   


  
**CRASH**

Getraer winced when something broke in his office, he had a feeling that something weren't right. That photo were safely standing on his desk and then, it just fell off and the frame glass broke.

An old photo of him and some friend of his, Getraer had forgotten about that in a long time. 20 years, to be exact. He stared at the wall calendar in disbelief.  _"Had it been 20 years already? I truly had forgotten about that and soon it's the anniversary."_

He felt awful, just awful. But his mind had been staying active on the work always and things just happens. He knew he couldn't blame this on himself. Getraer sighed, he didn't wanted to remember that awful day he got to Ireland for a simple vacation, only to be greeted by terrible news.

_"I'll fix this later, old friend..."_  Getraer thought while he put the photo in his drawer. It was time to go out on patrol and if he was correct, Baker and Poncherello must be most likely on patrol by now.

Or not.

Getraer got certainly annoyed when he STILL saw Baker and Poncherello outside the Central. Jon sipped on coffee from a paper mug while Frank seemed to wash his CHP bike. He didn't knew what happened nor did he want to even know. "WHY are you two still here, you're supposed to be on your beat by now!"

Jon calmly walked up to him. "Sarge, Ponch's bike got covered in tomatoes by some kids earlier. But we'll be on our way as soon as possible."

"That sure makes be feel better." Getraer rolled his eyes. Why everything happened to that officer of his, Frank Poncherello? He had no clue, he just attract trouble wherever he's gone. Just like...

_"Thomas."_  Getraer thought and his heart felt heavy again. There were one time, he were just like Baker and Thomas were not only his partner, he were his best friend too. Even though, Thomas always ended up playing tricks or finding a new adventure for them. It was just such a grief that their friendship weren't gonna last forever as they wished. Now, Getraer felt that he were dedicated to make sure that neither Jon or Frank were going to suffer the same miserable fate as they did. He'll do anything to prevent it.

"Hey, all's done! Fresh, clean and just as new again!" Poncherello yelled excited, he flashed his trademark grin and put the hands on his hips. Jon chucked and drank up what was left of his coffee.

"Just go, both of you." Getraer complained, he were already tired of seeing them here. This reminded him how the sergeant, back when he were a normal motor officer, must felt around Thomas. Probably the same everytime it were about Poncherello.

Ponch laughed and straped on his helmet. "Gee, Sarge! Thought you oughta be happy that I made this beauty look nice and dentless. I make it look good after all-"

He never got to finish his egocentrical answer, as a strong wind suddenly blew with such a strong force. Getraer tried to shield his eyes from the wind and if he didn't knew better, he would almost think a hurricane should hit them here and now. He turned his back against the wind and saw how Poncherello lost his balance and rolled on the ground. Jon were on his knees with a strong grasp on the handle of his motor.

Then, it stopped aburtly. Only for a moment, a hurricane-like wind had almost blew them off their feet and it seemed only Poncherello had lost the fight. "Why me?!" he yelled angered and got up to dust himself off.

"I think we all want to know that, Frank. You're okay, Jon?"

Jon had straped on his helmet and put on his aviator glasses. "Yeah, kinda. That was weird, it's been hot and windless in weeks and this was just...abnormal. We doesn't usually get hurricanes here, just occasionally some earthquakes." He shrugged his shoulders.

Getraer nodded and watched Poncherello, who stared up in the sky and looked pelicular. He wore a frown, almost as if he saw a ghost. He quickly shook his head rather violently, as he proceeded to put on his aviator glasses and his black gloves. 

After Baker and Poncherello left on their motors, Getraer caught sight of the strong wind blowing through some trees. This was a mystery they would never get the answer on, but the sargeant had a feeling that this was a wind of change.

Something big was going to happen very soon.


	9. Jon and Ponch IV

**Settling Things Right**

 

Summary: Takes place where "One Two Many" ends. Jon and Ponch-centric friendship. Ponch is conflicted by the temptation of staying in Jon's apartment and his emotions while Jon gets some time with himself and thinks over several things. Ponch decides to do the drastic and Jon decides going after him to get things right, but Ponch is more or less; a human hurricane for him. Mild warnings for friendship fluff and bromance.

 

  
******  
**   


Jon went silent as he stood inside Ponch's motorhome, he ignored the fact that the generator of the motorhome were currently being repaired. The blonde officer sank down on the couch and his sight were unfocused. He needed some time alone to reflect on the events of the last three days.

Maybe he was too harsh on Ponch. He knew that his best friend tended to get on his nerves, he walked around like a hurricane and still left everything with that smile on his face. Ponch were his best friend ever since they met back when Jon drove a cruiser and Ponch were just some punk riding on a dirtbike with helmet, but Jon knew he had his limits and Ponch's tendence to push him far above them caused turmoil.

He looked through the window where he sat and saw to his utter regret that Ponch had left. Jon decided to take a nap to settle down his uneases and once he made up his mind, he'll search out for Ponch. 

Maybe they could compromise into an agreement.

 ********

Ponch stood in front of the door to Jon's apartment, he felt he didn't wanted to go inside and use it without Jon. He were so used of Jon being around where he was and it was impossible to imagine being without his best friend. He was conflicted, a part of him wanted to stay and hang out with all these foxy ladies. But another part told him that this was wrong and he had never felt so lost before.

Gone was his usual smile and replaced with a depressed frown. Ponch had already made up his mind when he walked inside and gathered around all his belongings, his heart were still heavy as he cleaned up the apartment. The empty packages of his Ding Dongs ended up in the trashcan, the once messy bed were neatly made and the floor almost shone after he used the vaccumer.

When he left, Ponch made sure to leave the keys on the table in the living room along with a letter written in his own messy handwriting. Resist the temptation of staying and make himself comfortable was the hardest and probably the only right to do.

Once outside, he didn't knew where to go. Carrying on his bag, filled of his belongings, Ponch proceed to walk around the more busier streets of LA. People sent him odd glances, but he couldn't care less. All he knew was he didn't wanted to take on a hotel, as for some odd reason it happened that he ended to getting stuck in the elevator and he had become quite weary around hotels.

His feet only stopped when he stared at an particular item through the window of a shop for outdoor activities. His brains worked around an idea, which he normally wouldn't go for.

Except when it was the inevitable.

 ********

Afraid, that was what he first felt when he found the apartment clean and empty. Everything looked like the hurricane-like friend of his had never appeared at all and the only evidences of his existence were a single letter on the table. The uneasy emotion, that were supposed to wear off once he arrived to see Ponch, rose worse as his mind ran through of possible dangerous events that could most likely happen to the friend he would die for.

Jon didn't needed the realistic pictures in his head of an horrible accident and Ponch lying lifeless in a forsaken place. He ran out of the apartment to find him, as the forgotten letter fell down to the floor.

 _ **Hey, partner.**_

 _ **I'm really sorry that I made you, well...pushing you so much. You know me, same old Ponch who always gets into trouble. I didn't meant this to happen and I should been more supporting when it came to that fake lunatic. Sorry for messing up your apartment too, I cleaned up a little.**_

 _ **But I'm not staying here, it feels wrong and I hope I can find somewhere else to stay. But I won't take in a hotel, I think. The elevators still hates me, I think. Hell, even God doesn't likes me! Getraer will probably get my head on a platter if this comes out and no, I won't go to Getraer, if you gonna suggest that of all things!**_

 _ **But...we'll see each other tomorrow at the susual spot, right? If I'm not there, maybe I'm at the Central already. I could use a shower on the morning.**_

  
 **Ponch.**

Jon drove his car, keeping an eye on a certain Latin friend of his. Where could he be? What if Ponch were hurt and lost somewhere and he didn't find him, the impossible always tended to happen to just him and Jon had practically taking care of him like a good older brother would. 

Suppose that maybe something happened to Ponch and he would never see him again, what could he do? Getraer would never forgive him for such a thing in this case and most important, he would never forgive himself again as long he lived.  _"Please, God. Don't take him from me..."_ his mind pleaded. His fear for never seeing Ponch's smile again, to end up in a world without him...he'd rather die in torture than to endure such a thing!

Something green caught his sight and Jon slammed on the brakes at once, he hadn't noticed his heavy breath and his hands shook violently when he pulled over at the side to avoid any accident.

He kicked out the door with force and stumbled out of his car, Jon stared dumbfounded at the bright breen object as if he were on drugs. 

 _No...he wouldn't..would he?!_

When his blue eyes saw Ponch, he lost it as he walked up in a rapid speed and fuming of worry, anger and fear. His best friend hadn't even noticed that Jon were walking up to him and slightly resembling a pissed off lion

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Jon practically shouted, causing Ponch jump backwards with wide brown eyes. He put his hands up in defense and were interrupted when he was about to say something. "No, don't tell me to 'Take it easy', because I am NOT taking easy! Do you have any idea how much you have scared me? I didn't knew where you were and I though...I thought..." The sentence never got finished as Jon embraced Ponch tightly.

His voice died as the adrenaline wore off, Jon were already out of breath and a bewildered Ponch stared back at him in disbelief. It clicked into his brain of how much he must worried Jon with just a mere letter and his friend's own realistic imaginations. For the first time in a long time, he didn't knew what to say to a throughly mad Jon.

Once he calmed down, Jon backed off and stared at the bright green tent that was half-finished. "A tent...? Ponch...you hates usually tents and anything that has to do with 'the great outdoors'."

Ponch shrugged, staring at his shoes as if they had grown the double size. "I don't know, it seemed the only way out. You know the hotel elevators hates me."

Jon chuckled and gave a warm smile, maybe for the first time this day. "I believe it's just you who hates hotels." He told Ponch and packed up the tent, he didn't wanted Ponch to sleep outdoor since he could catch a cold or anything.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ponch exclaimed, but Jon ignored him for a moment. He only paid him attention once the tent were packed neatly.

"I'm bringing you home. I don't want you to run around here alone, but I have a few conditions. We can work something out, so we both is satisfied."

Ponch still looked puzzled and Jon were sure that he was thinking through the advantages and the downsides of the situation and this opinion. After what happened recently, he didn't wanted to become a burden for Jon. But he didn't had anywhere else to go either. Ponch knew that he had no choice than to svallow his pride and accept the "conditions" Jon had in mind.

"Alright, I'll accept the conditions. But just because I'm practically homeless and I don't know what else I should do." 

Jon simply threw the tent and Ponch's bag inside his car and it landed at the backseat, no one were gonna sit there anyways. He grabbed his jacket and threw it at Ponch, who still looked bewildered. "Take that, so you don't catch a cold or anything. I don't need it anyways, for now."

As they both got in, Jon started his car and it drove them through the highway into LA. The moonless sky were already pitch black, but the stars were blocked by the street lights. Ponch didn't said anything at all and not Jon either, but once in a while, they ended up staring at each other and laughed.

Then, Ponch knew he couldn't keep quiet about one thing once he checked the clock. "Jon, what do we do about dinner?"

Jon groaned, he had completely forgotten about dinner. It was too late to prepare anything, as he disliked to eat later than his usual times and he were still too tired to eat on a resturant. "We'll order a take-away. I think no one of us has energy enough to cook."

  
 ********  


  
"No tuna and beans, Ponch!" Jon called out from the bedroom as Ponch offered to order the take away by using the phone. Jon, the other hand, were busy arranging the bedroom. He prefered to keep Ponch where he could actually cast an watchful eye on his somehow troublesome friend. 

An airpumped madrass did always the trick and he questioned himself why he hadn't thought about this earlier, but a wise man told him once it was better late than sorry. 

"I wish, Jon! But you can't order tuna and beans in any resturant, so we'll take pizza! That's alright, partner?"

Jon smiled, Ponch couldn't do without fast food at least one week. "That's it if you can remember which kind I like."

Ponch didn't answered, but Jon could swear that he could almost hear his usual cheerful grin again. In all honesty, he didn't mind getting on Ponch's crazy ideas and fiascoes. For the love of his life, he couldn't understand this mystery of his best friend and he knew it must be some unknown force behind. Maybe that's why he thought that understanding Ponch maybe needed more investigation.

Jon dusted off his hands when Ponch's "bed" and sleep space were done. The thick madrass, filled of air, were covered by a clean sheet, a thick duvet and on top a pair of pillows. Things couldn't get better, Jon decided as he placed a soft blanket, blue and decorated with apples, on the bed.

He returned to Ponch's side and he looked very smug, for his liking. Jon honestly hoped that Ponch didn't had more mischief on his mind and he mentally cringed. "Uh oh...I know that look, Ponch." he awkwardly remarked, he rubbed the back of his neck. Ponch just grinned, but kept silent.

Jon sighed, he wasn't sure if he wanted to witness this and decided to walk into the kitchen, to simply ensure that they had refreshments inside the fridge. To his relief, he saw a jug of orange juice (That's saved for the morning!), two bottles of soda and on the top shelf some beers.

 _"Who is it?!"_

Jon almost dropped a can of beer in utter shock when he heard his sergeant's voice from the telephone and turned around to face Ponch back on his couch, who was barely holding his laughter. A small cloth were covering the telephone handset. Did Ponch prank-call Getraer?!

"Booooo!" Ponch whispered in a spooky voice and ended the phone call by hitting it back on it's place, quicker than fire. Then he collapsed backwards into a laughter fit. Jon couldn't find the fun in it, as he got cold chills down his neck. What if Getraer caught Ponch tomorrow at the Central and interrogated him about the prank call?

"Ponch, I don't think that was a good idea and...what if Getraer catch you then? He'll suspend you for life!"

His best friend looked far too relaxing, Ponch leaned backwards and put his hands behind his neck. "Relax, partner! Getraer won't even sniff it on me! You worry too much, that's probably why you almost got a heart attack earlier today."

"I'm still not over that, don't try your limits. You have no idea what I'm capable of yet!" Jon playfully growled, he gave Ponch a perfect imitation of Getraer's infamous stare and it made him shrink.

Surely soon enough, the pizza arrived along with the delivery guy and Ponch offered to pay for it, he didn't listen when Jon protested and Ponch just gave the guy a bit more in drinks. Jon just gave a soft smile when Ponch didn't saw him and were busy obsessing over his Pepperoni pizza. Deep down, he knew Ponch did this to make up for him.

Laughter ensued, the smiles grew and their topics of conversation got more interesting during their dinner. Jon felt genuinely happy and events of earlier became forgotten. For now all that mattered was being back home, having a great dinner and Ponch's laughter and company was all he could wish for.

There were no other dishes than the glasses they used, to Ponch's pleasure. Jon knows far too well that his best friend were never good with cleaning and doing the dishes was no exception, he was still annoyed.

"Ponch, it was just two glasses. One for me and one for you. Be happy it wasn't more." Jon told him and dried off the glasses with a cloth, his cheerful mood didn't fade when Ponch muttered a Spanish curse.

He didn't shared Jon's amusement. "Hmph, 'be happy it wasn't more'.  _Mi culo!_ " Ponch exclaimed and Jon had a feeling he didn't wanted to know what he just said.

"Someday you need to teach me a little Spanish, so I can understand what you're saying." Jon chuckled in an attempt to lift Ponch's mood and he knew he had succeed when Ponch flashes him a bright smile.

"Ah, I'm the most terrific at teaching that! Let good old Ponch take care of it, Baker!" he said confidently when he turned off the water and dried off his hands.

"Then, I think it's time for Mr. Terrific to join for bedtime."

Ponch lost his over-confident smile. "C'mon, Jon! The night is still young, we could go out and dance...and get some girls..." Ponch didn't finish his complain as he yawned. He looked much as displeased when Jon gave him a winning smile. "Alright, you win! I'm too tired to do anything for now."

Jon went to the bed chambers to change into his pajama and Ponch followed suit. "Now, I finally know why you oversleep every morning and is late for briefing."

"Now, that's just an coincidence!" Ponch protested as he watched Jon ransacking a dresser drawer, he almost yelped when Jon threw a faded purple night shirt along with a pair of pajama bottoms in a matching color. "Uh...Jon?"

"They got miscolored in the laundry once. They're not the most fashionable, but they're very comfortable. You kight sleep better in those than a pair of simple underwear, I think."

"As I once said, I DO look good in purple!" Ponch grinned and didn't hestitated to change into the borrowed pajama set. Jon had turned his back against Ponch when he suddenly got an idea and a devious smirk rose. The dark-tanned officer made a grab for a pillow and hit Jon with all his force.

Jon, completely unprepared for the impact, stumbled forward on his bed. "Oh, this is so on..." he snarled and grasped his own pillow, hitting Ponch in the progress. Soon, both of them were deeply involved in a violent pillow fight. Jon dodged an attack to his head and hit Ponch, making him stumble backwards. Ponch waved his arms franatically and yelled, he had shut his eyes and were aiming at nowhere. Jon laughed at Ponch's crazy antics, he would bet that he could still beat Ponch anytime.

Jon quickly thought up a way to win this or they'll go on for the whole night. His left foot went behind Ponch's right foot, tripping him backwards so he fell down at his bed. In a quick movement, Jon threw away his pillow and held Ponch down with his left arm, leaning all his weight on it. His leg Ponch's own, so he lied there completely helpless.

"Hey, Jon! Let go!" Ponch tried to break himself free and squirmed, but Jon held him in a firm grip.

Jon smirked. "Well, it looks like officer Jon Baker has Francis Llewellyn Poncherello captive. You have something to say for your defense?" he playfully taunted, he actually enjoyed to see the normally egocentrically and over-confident Ponch squirm in a helpless manner like this. 

"Jon, please!" Ponch exclaimed, shocking Jon a little. Ponch did never, repeat,  _never_  begged for mercy. Another devious idea clicked in Jon's brains, it was time for something he had in mind for the last two days.

"Nope, no please here! I'm going to punish you!" 

Ponch dropped his jaw in utter shock. "Wha..?! Wait, no!" he said and did his best to break free, but the fact that Jon were stronger than him didn't helped and his brown eyes widen. "You...Baker, you wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?" Jon smirked evilly and began his attack, his hand easily slipped under Ponch's night shirt and tickled the dark skin, causing Ponch to shriek and laugh hysterically. He trashed under Jon's firm grasp and yelled, but once Jon decided he wouldn't show him mercy...

It was really dead end!

"No, no, nononono, NO! Jon! Please-aHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP!" 

Just as he thought it couldn't get worse, it did get from worse to worst. Jon's free right hand grasped both on his partner's wrists and Ponch continued to trash around wildly, screaming worse than before and his kicks didn't hit anything else than air. 

"Do you give up?" Jon demanded, his tickling hand ran down and continued.

"YES! I give up-ahahahahaHA!" 

Jon weren't satisfied. "Do you know what's expected from you then?"

The ticklings got worse and Ponch howled in laughter, he began to gasp for air. "I-I promise too...ahahahaha-not mess up your...hahahaHAAAAA-entire life! I'm so sorry-eeeeeeeeh!"

Jon decided that was enough, he had recieved his revenge and a promise from Ponch. He let go of his friend and dusted off his hands, smiling satisfied and waited for Ponch to catch his breath. Once he did so, Jon leaned down and pinched his nose.

"No more running around and scare me like that again, understood? I have enough on my plate than to lose my best friend. I was truly afraid when I couldn't find you."

"Okay, partner. I'll promise!" Ponch quickly responded and Jon let go of his nose, he noticed that the eyelids of Ponch's normally energoc brown eyes were dropping heavily. It's been a long day.

"Now, go to sleep!" Jon ordered and Ponch silently obeyed, pulling the covers over himself. Jon turned off the lamp and went to his own bed too. It was good to sleep after such a long day, so much happened during one single day.

"Good night, Ponch." Jon said to a half-asleep partner, who was most likely warm and content in his bed. He heard him stir a bit.

" _Buenas noches_ , Jon. It means...goodnight. I promised to teach you a little."

It was the last thing Jon heard before giving in for the heavy sleep upon him, he fell into the land of dreams with a small smile. For once, Ponch didn't snored and if he did, Jon wouldn't been able to hear it. A deep, most needed sleep for both of them. In their dreams, they come to a world alike their own. But still so different in all ways.

If they had been awake for one hour more, they might seen outside up in the sky a truly magnific sight. Two shooting stars, almost as if they chased each other in an innocent game.

A new day would rise for both of them soon.


	10. Getraer II

**Joe and Thomas**

Summary: Takes place where the episode "Aweigh We Go" ended. What made Getraer of all people buy that speedboat? He didn't seemed to let go of that speedboat, so why did he decide to split the boat into a three-man-partnership with Jon and Ponch? We'll get answers on those questions and an explaination of Getraer's cheesy name for the boat "Joe and Friends", thanks to a flashback. We will also know the story behind the misfortune line of O'Hannigan. Warnings for angsty feels that'll punch you.  
  


********

 

**SPLASH  
**  
"Are you kidding me?!" Ponch yelled and spit out water he accidently svallowed when Jon and Getraer threw him backwards into the water-filled and sinking speedboat. Jon didn't mind much while Getraer seemed to recieved a personal revenge.  
  
Jon chuckled at a soaked Ponch, but he frowned when he saw the look at the Sarge's expression were less...amusing. Neither of Jon or Ponch had a chance to say something when Getraer turned his back on them and left without a word, with a bitter expression.   
  
Later, when the sun were halfway setting, Jon managed to pull the once again broken boat back up on land with the help of Ponch. He gave Ponch a towel, so his partner wouldn't catch a cold. Together, they sat and quietly admired the colors of the sky. Getraer were another story, he just sat inside his car and were lost in his own thoughts.  
  
Ponch glanced carefully at the sergeant's car. "I didn't knew Getraer were so upset about the boat..."  
  
"Maybe buying a speedboat were one of his lifelong wishes." Jon suggested, he got up and decided to make a bonfire. They were actually not on a illegal camping place and he thought perhaps everyone would feel better with a cup of hot chocolate. Chocolate has always been one of his own mother's ways to comfort someone upset.  
  
Ponch shrugged. "Actually, I begin to feel bad for Sarge. I mean...I only wanted the boat so I could impress the girls, but he seemed...happy about the boat. Almost as if a best friend returned."  
  
The fire were lit and crackled merrily. "What do you mean?" Jon questioned, he raised an eyebrow and were genuinely surprised that Ponch had noticed the behavior of their sergeant.  
  
"As I said, he looked really happy and I think the boat means more to him than we even thought."  
  
Jon nodded, it made sense now. Sarge had always been professional, strict and perhaps stiff when it came to a friendship with him. But after they decided to split the boat into three-man-partnership...he witnessed a side of Getraer that he thought wasn't possible. Jon didn't forgot his smile, a true genuine smile and he had never seen him like that.   
  
They could for once, reach out to him. Maybe having fun together for once. He laughed and were actually cheerful. Jon glanced back to the car where a gloomy Getraer sat and stared. Why did he looked so...broken?  
  
 **25 years earlier. Los Angeles, 1952.**  
  
"Heeeello, Joe!"   
  
A young man, already in his officer uniform danced into the locker room. His green eyes were alive and energic, a grin already on place and wore messy ginger hair.  
  
Officer Joe Getraer sighed with a smile and continued to polish his boots. "What do you want now, Thomas?"  
  
Thomas pretended to look hurt. "Gee, partner! That you actually think I want something from you. No, no. What I want is something for us to do together. You and me!"  
  
"Other than hitting the beat after we head for briefing?"  
  
His smile were completely vanished by now. Thomas sighed as he accompanied his partner through briefing and it was perhaps his least favorite pasttime, but it was important. Their sergeant never went easy on Thomas and his wild stunts he pulled on their beat, so Getraer did his best to cover up for him. But it was never easy.  
  
Still, Joe wished he wouldn't turn like that if he was one day promoted to sergeant. Thomas was least likely to get promoted as he always went to from one trouble into another. But he wouldn't want to replace his companion and his smile for any gold out in the world.  
  
On their bikes, Thomas wore once again his ridiculous grin and Joe cringed. What now?  
  
"Joe, have you ever thought about sailing?"  
  
Getraer were slightly surprised by that. Normally, Thomas would just talk about "foxy" ladies or something else he was familliar with. But sailing? Nope.  
  
"No, actually. Why do you ask? You haven't ordered something and forgot to pay, have you?"  
  
"No, no! I just want us to sail around in a speedy boat and relax. Just us two! Getraer and O'Hannigan!"  
  
Getraer and O'Hannigan...it had a nice ring to it. A speedy boat, as Thomas put it. It has never occured to his mid, but seemed interesting. With Thomas, a boat and in the middle of the ocean...it just smelled trouble and mischief. But there weren't much he wouldn't do for his partner, let alone leaving him with a speedboat.  
  
But he soon forgot it as both him and Thomas got involved in an intense car chase, the driver was especially wanted for theft and harrassment of women. Tha latter part made Thomas angry, as Getraer could tell. Knocking the suspect into the ground and cuffing him while cursing foul.   
  
Joe sighed as this was another tale his future children wouldn't believe. He still didn't get why he was... _such a nice guy_!  
  
Thomas glanced back at him with his emerald green eyes. "Joe...one of my lifelong wishes is to buy a speedy boat and spend my vaca with you. Promise we'll do that?"  
  
Joe smiled towards his dearest friend. "That's a promise then...partner."  
  
The smile on Thomas face were indestrucable.  
  


********

  
Ponch recieved a cup of hot chocolate in his hands, he felt sorta chilly and Jon did his best for the caring of his best friend. "Thanks, partner." he replied and took a slow sip, careful to not burn his tongue as he tended to do.  
  
Jon settled down by his side with his own cup. A lone and empty cup were waiting beside the bonefire. "You know, Ponch. Maybe we should head home soon. It's gonna get colder, I don't want you to catch a cold...and Getraer can't sit in his car forever."  
  
"Was it my fault, Jon? I mean, I made the boat sink and it wouldn't happened if I didn't jumped in-"  
  
"And I wish you could stop blaming you for ever mishap, Frank."  
  
Both Jon and Ponch were startled by Getraer's voice, they haven't even noticed he broke out from his own isolation in his car and actually came down to talk. Different to earlier in the afternoon, he appearently got some jeans.  
  
"Hey, Sarge." Jon said awkwardly.  
  
Getraer didn't smiled. Instead, he settled down while Jon prepared a cup of hot chocolate for the sarge. Ponch didn't knew wha to say, instead he glanced carefully at Getraer.  
  
The sergeant sighed. "Look, I'm not gonna chew out on you two. What happens just does and we can't lve in the past. There's time for improve that boat later."  
  
Ponch didn't answered and the three of them sat in silence for a long moment. They watched a flock of birds flying in the air, the sun were setting and it was quiet. Just quiet.  
  
Getraer broke it. "Frank. Why did you wanted the boat that much? I doubt you liked boats that much. We all wants something for different reasons."  
  
Ponch shrugged uncomfortably, knowing that his main reason were egocentrical and ridiculous. "I just wanted the boat, so I could impress some foxy ladies. Then, I convinced Jon that we could share it and sail around. Having fun."  
  
That was the answer he needed. The worde echoed in his mind, Poncherello truly reminded him of Thomas.  _"Sail around together. Having fun."_  
  
Both Jon and Ponch sat and waited for Getraer telling his reason. Their reasons were simple and connected to each other, so it were only the sergeant's answer that was yet to be answered.  
  
"Long ago...I made a promise. When I saw the boat, I thought it was a second chance and it weren't even my lifelong wish. Well, it was, but I shared it with someone else long before both of you were born."  
  
Jon and Ponch shared a look, but didn't said anything.  
  
"I know what you both are thinking. But I haven't always been the grumpy sergeant you maybe know me as. I were once like you both. Young, careless...and happy. I had a partner once, back when I was a motor officer like you. But my partner died long ago and a part of me died along with him. I never became myself again, death changes one person who were once happy. Getting the boat...it almost felt like he was with me again."  
  
Jon were at loss of words. Getraer were once just like them, but his partner and best friend died. Suddenly he began to understand Getraer more, he must taken the loss very hard.  
  
It must been terrible and he would probably feel like that too if something happened to Ponch and he wouldn't be able to save him. Losing Ponch was his greatest nightmare and if Getraer lost his own partner...then no wonder how he turned into.  
  
"What was his name? If you don't mind telling about him, Sarge..." Ponch trailed off, he found it unbelievable that Getraer, their grumpy and strict, by-the-book sergeant were once like them. The loss must been a hard blow to him, hard enough to change a person like that.  
  
"Thomas. We met when I was in the Navy, doing my duty. All of us were around from 17 to 20 year old, he was the youngest and we became friends at first. He was actually from Ireland, but he lived in the States for a time and he decided to man up by doing military service. After our service were done, he decided to not split up and we'd gone to the Academy, to become CHP officers. He was more hot-headed and troublesome while I tried to be a nice guy and keep him in check. He continued his reckless little stunts when we both were motor officers, Poncherello here often reminds me of him."  
  
Ponch gave a small smile at that and Jon mirrored his grin. Now they saw that a couple of officer partners did excist before they did, it was nice to know another side of Getraer. Especially a young Getraer, who seemed like Jon.  
  
"But...we were only together in two and a half year. Then he was called to return home to Ireland and I accompanied him for only a short time I was allowed to. He met a girl and Thomas married fairly young, it came as a surprise as he was a little too fond of ladies back then. The girl were the most tender and sweetest I ever met...but her sister were a disaster. Always sneaking around and trying to spoil everything. I left when my vaca time were up and he stayed. Thomas continued a career in law enforcement, in the Irish Police Force and the department of Criminal Investigation. He once visited LA for something I won't go into and that was the last time I saw him. Two years later, he was killed."  
  
Jon and Ponch didn't said a word.  
  
"I didn't knew why, but I actually went there to see him. Only to know that the momen I got off the plane...that he died two hours earlier. I attended his funeral. His wife passed away earlier than him, she was ill and only lived 11 months after they married."  
  
"Did he had any child?" Ponch suddenly asked, out of curiousity. Jon began to think and it seemed...a bit too detailing. If Getraer went to see him, only to get two hours too late to see his friend and what was the business this Thomas had in LA, especially with the CHP?  
  
"One daughter. I don't know what became of her, a few years later I went back to check on her. But they said it had been a fire. I supposed the bloodline of O'Hannigan was dead and returned to LA for good."  
  
Jon raised an eyebrow. "O'Hannigan?"  
  
"That's his surname. In Kinsale back at Ireland, the O'Hannigan family were a wealthy family. Thomas was the last one in line of the O'Hannigan family. He told me that long ago that an ancestor of his were knighted in 15th century and the community of Kinsale were handled by Lord or Lady of O'Hannigan. But...O'Hannigan is dead now, so it's most likely that things are handled by the Police Department."  
  
Jon decided to speak up. "Sarge, I know this sounds strange. But have you ever thought that there's something behind that? Think of it now; O'Hannigan is a wealthy bloodline. Your friend were a CHP, like us, but went back for some reason. After some years, he's killed. His wife died before him and the daughter is presumed dead or gone. What happens then to all the wealth?"  
  
Getraer sighed. "I have thought of all possibilities, like you have. But I came to dead end at each time I investigated. I tried to get every trail I got, but I ended up empty-handed. I would continued, if I never got the orders to stop."  
  
"This is weird, guys. What if someone wanted to end that family, so they could get all the money and riches?" Ponch said, the whole story was fishy for him.  
  
"Hard to say, Frank." Getraer sighed, but his expression turned strict. "Now, listen up. Both of you two goofballs!"  
  
Jon and Ponch looked genuinely shocked by his outburst, Getraer pointed a warning finger at them.  
  
"I absolutely forbid you two to reseach or investigate about this, it's dangerous and out of your league! You have no idea what this is about and if you get involved, there's no way out! Forget about this "O'Hannigan Mystery" now. You asked about my dead partner and I have done it. I have nothing more to tell and don't even get Baricza, Grossman or anyone else on this! I have covered every loophole at this. Understood?!"  
  
Ponch just his expression as he realized that Getraer had them at there, all loopholes were covered and they must forget this. He sighed disappointed, as he had been excited at first to solve this mystery. Jon nodded.  
  
"Understood, Sarge. I promise to not get into that." he acknowledged and Ponch nodded in agreement.  
  
The revealed expression of Getraer eased on them, but still both Jon and Ponch knew that this story was much more than they ever heard of. A mystery. A murder of an officer of the law, a fire and a wealthy family. Even if this put them into so much brainwork, Jon and Ponch dropped it as it were Getraer's request to keep them safe.  
  
Even though the misfortune story of Joe Getraer and Thomas O'Hannigan literally made their hearts broke, they forgot soon all about it as if it never happened.


	11. Jon and Ponch V

###  ** CHiPs Oneshot 11 - Always By Your Side **

 

Summary: Takes place between when Jon met Ponch and when Ponch became a CHP. Jon is newly promoted into a CHP motor officer and decides to share the big news to his new friend, Ponch. But he realizes that if he want to keep his friend, then also must save Ponch from a life he doesn't belong to. Jon and Ponch-centric friendship. Warnings for suggestive themes, violence and alcoholism.

**WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS VIOLENCE, ATTEMPTED RAPE AND SEXUAL HASSASSMENT FROM HOMOSEXUALS. PLEASE, DON'T THINK ALL GAYS ARE LIKE THAT. SOME HUMANS ARE JUST ROTTEN NATURALLY. IN ALL HONESTY, I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GAY PEOPLE AND YOU SHOULDN'T EITHER. THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING!**   


 

  
********

  
**Los Angeles, 1975.  **

This was an extremely bad idea and Jon knew it by his whole heart. 

As far he were concerned, this bar were no place for a polite and righteous officer like himself and a bay bar was the last place he wanted to be. But the adress of his new friend's workplace couldn't be wrong. Ponch didn't said what the name of the place he worked and his workplace was the only secretive subject he avoided to talk about.

His name was actually Frank Poncherello, but he said that his nickname were simply "Ponch" and Jon decided to use it. It seemed easier and the nickname fit his new friend. Ponch were always happy with a big smile, a loud laughter and the only thing that seemed to bring him a frown was a simple question about where he lived and what he worked as. 

So much that Jon decided to get to know Ponch better, as the latter already knew lot of things about him. Now, he stood in front of a bar for homosexuals, the disco music were loudly playing and the bright lights flashed inside. He didn't wanted to go inside and look for Ponch. He couldn't work here! As far he knew, Ponch weren't a homosexual as he used to stare after ladies whenever Jon was seeing him after work.

 _'There's so much I would do for his sake and I'm sure that will not end good.'_ Jon thought and easily slipped inside, avoiding any eye contact. He had serious business here and it was all to make sure that Ponch were safe. Mark his own shock by easily spotting a waiter, who were carrying on a tray of glasses on each hand, dressed in a half-open white shirt, a pair of skintight black pants and an apron tied around his waist. But he recognized that styled black hair, deep brown eyes and a ring on his pinky finger told him who that was.

 _'Ponch...'_  Jon thought and svallowed tightly. 

Ponch seemed being stressed and uncomfortable in this enviroment, Jon couldn't blame him as lot of men stared at Ponch as if he was fresh meat. Which made the blonde officer's blood boil.  _'They better not touched him in a unfit manner and I don't care if I get in trouble. This is a dangerzone of someone as Ponch!'_

"Francis! You have orders from tables twelve, six, thirty and nine! Hurry up!" Someone from the kitchen yelled and Jon supposed it must been the boss.

Ponch nodded quickly and he were fast in his movements, arriving by the bar in mere seconds. "Right, sir!" he gasped and balanced four trays at once, off he was running around and served the guests.

Jon sat and tried to calm his nerves, observing Ponch and he was prepared to flash his badge in case it would happen something. He still didn't liked this, bu he only stayed for Ponch's sake. He knew he must figure out a way to save him from all this. This was no place for a young man, who could have a better life than this!

 ********

  
Ponch were sure that he couldn't handle this anymore. When he took the job, he was already living on beans and tuna and he knew that he needed those money to survive. He instantly wished now that he could've continued his education after high school instead for hanging around in the gang.

Now, he was stuck as a poor waiter and getting ogled by costumers, who probably thought he was homosexual. Which he certainly weren't! But how were he supposed to get out of this now? There were no else he could go and he did want to stay in LA, not to move to Chicago as his family did when he just begun high school and his dad got a job offer he couldn't refuse.

He actually got another reason to stay and that was he couldn't go to a place where Jon Baker wouldn't be. They had only knew each other in a short time, but it felt good to have a true friend somewhere. 

Back to present, he did his best to serve drinks and deliver club snacks. He tried to avoid any eye contact with any of the costumers. Not that he had anything against them, but he didn't liked the way they stared. He caught glance of his armwrist clock.

It was 11.38 PM. Soon midnight and his shift ends. Soon, he'll be free and can escape this for one more day. Ponch were just about to return to the bar, carrying a tray of empty drink glasses, when he saw a familliar man with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He hurried over, feeling angry that Jon had followed him.

"Jon, I told you to not follow me!" he whispered harsly. But Jon didn't even bulge from his words, he sat stubborn as ever.

"I can do whatever I want on my free time, even if it means I must guard over you. We'll talk later, okay?"

Ponch nodded quickly and made his way to the bar, only to recieve the tray full of drinks and a bowl of chips and dip. Balancing three other trays of drinks, everything went well when he served tables two, fifteen and forty. Ponch kept glancing his clock, genuinely wishing the time should go faster. The costumers who came for the "Happy Hour" around midnight were usually of the rougher kind. Only a fool would not be afraid and Ponch confessed quietly for himself that he weren't a fool.

A woman from the bar in red net shirt and lipstick of the same color, seemingly a few years older than Ponch, called towards him. "Francis! I know your shift ends by midnight, but Roger is late! Stuck in traffic. Can you work for another fifteen minutes?!"

Ponch felt his blood ran cold. "WHAT?!" Oh, no! Nononononono and NO! He didn't agree to this! Ponch's hands began to shake violently and his brown eyes carefully glanced at table seven, which were occupied by rough, strong and probably criminal men. He swalloved and hid his uneasyness behind a polite smile, continuing his service.

"Hey, guapo!" One of the men whistled when Ponch served their tall glasses of whiskey. Ponch did his best to ignore them, his mind screaming at them to leave him alone. Soon, he couldn't resist to glare at them angered.

"Ooooh, here's a feisty one!"

Everything happened so fast, before either Ponch or Jon could register this in their minds. One second, all was well and the next, Ponch got by his arms and pinned down at the table. In the same moment he let out a hysterical yell and kicked away the guy who were touching him, Jon got up faster than fire and pushed away the men who tried to force themselves on his friend. 

"Police, don't move!" Jon roared into their faces, he flashed his badge and the silence were almost deafing. Ponch had moved as he stood behind Jon, still quite shaken. "Ponch, get your things and let's go. You don't belong here!"

Ponch didn't hestitate anymore, he threw the apron at the floor and got his coat on. Jon had firmly grabbed his wrist and dragged him out, away from there. Jon knew exactly what he was doing.

He had enough. He was throughly angry and he had enough of sitting there all night and witnessing Ponch getting pushed around a godforsaken bar, until a couple of spineless whorms trying to force Ponch to something most unhealthy.

Ponch didn't even knew what to do, all he knew was he was never going back as Jon dragged him away from there and his former boss yelling "You're fired!". 

 ********

  
He was driving him home. Ponch sat on Jon's CHP motor, behind and arms wrapped around his now best friend's waist. Why Jon had bringed his CHP motor, he did not know and not either question it. All he did was to hold onto Jon on the motorcycle, but he didn't saif anything else than directions for his home. Jon was angry and he knew it. Deep down he was feeling angry too, but mostly humilitated and his shame just grew. How could he let such a thing happen o him? 

Was he really blinded by stubborness and pride to not even notice? If Jon weren't there...what could've happened to him by now?

"Turn left!" Ponch called out and Jon nodded, the turn to the left lead for a trailer park. Much to Jon's confusion, he had expected Ponch living in a cheap apartment. They didn't stopped until Ponch told him to and the CHP bike stopped in front of a white motorhome. 

"You live here?" Jon asked as he pulled off his helmet and Ponch just slid off the bike, heading towards the door and held it open. His hand reached inside and turned on the lights.

"Well...uh..Welcome aboard!" Ponch chuckled awkwardly when Jon granted the invite and were soon standing inside the middle of the motorhome. Everything weren't in perfect order, but still gave a home-feeling. The bed were unmade, a table were full of several tarot cards on top of some junk mail and Ponch just threw off his shoes casually.

Jon suddenly began to pity the life Ponch was living. His new friend weren't so much phased by it, but the blonde officer felt that life has been too good for him. Here were he, a young officer with full education, happy childhood and adolescence. On top of it...he were one of the best officers at the Central, as the sarge put it.

But Ponch...all he knew was his education were solely from high school, his family were up in Chicago, he lived in a motorhome and had to work in unsafe places as bars. Still...there were only three years apart from them.

Jon were dragged into reality again as Ponch rumsacked his fridge and munched on cold leftovers from a pizza. "Cold pizza don't taste so bad!" he remarked cheerfully. "Hey, have a seat. Can't have my guest just standing there all night!"

 _'How CAN he still be happy? Ponch is less fortune than me, he don't deserve this!'_  Jon thought as he sat down at the yellow couch. Ponch joined his and had bringed with him some cans of Coke and a plastic bag that didn't containe anything else than snacks.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Ponch asked, noting the frown of Jon's expression. The latter didn't smiled, as he knew that he had to tell Ponch what were on his mind and figure out a way to help him to a better life.

Jon sighed. "Ponch...have you never thought about changing your life situation a bit?"

"What do ya mean? Oh, you mean a job? Don't you worry, I'll find something new! I must have a job, so I can afford a living."

He sighed, this time more frustrated. "No, I mean...this!" He gestured to the whole motorhome. "Look, Ponch. I don't want to make it look bad. But you can deserve more than just living in a motorhome, geing harrassed on a lowly workplace and live on leftovers! I'm feeling bad for letting you live a life you had to fight for survival while I have a comfortable life and a steady profession. It's not right!"

Ponch shrugged casually. "Life's like that. We just had to accept it. Look at me and you. Your are a perfect example of a all-american young man. You have everything, like education, own place, a family and a job where your boss thinks you're gold or something. Then...look at me. I'm stuck in a gang, worked in a gay bar as only way out, I live in a motorhome, I live on tuna and beans and most important of all...I'm a Latino!"

The thick silence were there. Ponch looked genuinely upset of his own words, staring at his hands like they were poison. Jon began to understand what think of sick world they lived in. It was most likely that his friend must had a harsh dose of the cruel reality, such as bullying, racism and prejudices. 

But there were on different thing. Jon didn't wanted to give up on him. He didn't cared if people pointed at him and he was made into an object of mockery, such animals could burn for all he cared. He wanted to change it all. When he returned alive from 'Nam, he made a vow to never stop helping people in need and misfortune. A promise was a promise and Jon would rather be shot than to back off from staying by Ponch's side.

"You know...I don't really care our differences. Sure, we're from different worlds and maybe you think less of you, but I'm not gonna back off now. I'll stay by your side and face the heat. I can help you, I know it. And...if I find a way to help you to a better life you can proud of and never worry again for food, then you could help me in another way."

Ponch began to grin, as he had something on his mind. "Teach you ride a dirtbike? You'll need that, Baker and you know it." he laughed and his brown eyes twinkled of joy. Jon's smile returned, genuine and soft.

"That's a deal then? I help you to gain a comfortable life and you teach me to ride that bike of yours."

Ponch chuckled and made a firm grasp on Jon's han, shaking it violently. "Deal, partner!"

 _'Partner...I like that.'_  Jon thought when they bid each other a goodnight and Jon headed home, suddenly feeling pleased that he was free for tomorrow and the day after tomorrow. His mind was still on Ponch, but he also thought of his old partner, Gary. His heart felt heavy, Gary were older than him and had been his supervisor when it came to his probation. One car chase gone wrong and in moments, Gary were gone.

He had a vague idea about convincing Ponch to join the CHP, but he felt afraid to risk his friend's life like that. Ponch wouldn't like the idea, but the blonde officer decided to wait until he made up his mind.

  
 ********

It was going better and Jon knew it, as he met up with Ponch in Cheviot Hills when his shift ended. Ponch were always waiting with a spare dirtbike and his own, along with a pair of helmets. The first times, Jon were nervous. But as the later lessons improved, so did Jon's confidence and Ponch's main advice were to 'let it flow'. 

Jon almost chuckled when Ponch strapped on a helmet,  thinking back to the day they met for the first time and he had adviced Ponch to wear a helmet. He could never imagine that he could make a jump on the dirtbike, just as Ponch did. Just flying through the air and land safely. Still...he managed with it.

Ponch practically jumped and danced on his feet. He sure was silly sometimes, but Jon knew that he was one in a million. Afterwards, when Jon complimented that Ponch were a good teacher and the latter just bragged that he was "terrific".

'Heh, he sure is getting cheeky.' Jon thought amused and digged in his pocket. The night before, he made up his mind. There were no way he was letting such a talent slipping out of his reach, Ponch had much qualities the Central could've need more of. Jon had already helped Ponch in months for many things.

He had responded on Ponch's constant calls for help. Weather it was about the monthly rent in the trailer park, bills, getting food or getting beaten up by the old gang he had much difficulties to leave. Jon were always there for him and this piece of paper would probably be the least thing he could do. 

One of his advices Ponch had hated were to catch up with his educations and he actually followed it. Taking evening classes and studied hard. Jon gave him his aid, but he began to see the hinders too. Ponch got close to quit most times because of his dyslexia and it made him discouraged. Jon kept him in place and did all he could. Now, it was time to show Ponch that his life would begin on real now.

He wasn't happy about the CHP application at first, which made Jon discouraged and uneasy. If he had to chose a partner again, he would prefer it was someone he'd dare put his life in his hands and that person were Ponch. It was true in his own meanings, Ponch would become a heck of an officer.

And he did.

Ponch did change his mind later on, much to Jon's relief. Sure, there were also peaks and valleys. But he blessed Ponch's stubborness, willpower and loyality. He sure screwed up times, more than Jon could count. When Ponch began his promotion as motor officer and they became partners, he could drive him crazy. They saw each other everyday, even on their day offs! Every day became an adventure with Ponch.

Jon felt devoted of being involved everything as his best friend did. There were no way he was just gonna leave him alone, they couldn't be seperated so easily. Now, one warm summer day...Jon sat by his motor and were lost in thoughts. He only fliched and woke up when he felt a cold sensation on his neck, Ponch stood behind him with two cans of ice tea and wore once again his ridiculous grin.

"What are you thinking of, partner?" he asked and took a sip, his brown eyes eyed Jon curiously.

Jon smiled. "Oh, just something about how a simple office once chased a reckless punk on a dirtbike. The biker fell into a ditch and bam, they became best friends. Just like that!"

Ponch began to laugh uncontrollably. "I told you...I'm terrific! You couldn't even let me be, I know it must be because of my charms!"

"Keep dreaming, Ponch." Jon smiled and took a slow sip from his can, favoring the moment and enjoying the sweet taste of peach.


	12. Ponch and Coralie

## CHiPs Oneshot 12 - Definate "Beauty"

Summary: Takes place during the episode "The Return of the Super Cycle", but off-screen. Coralie and Ponch-centric. While Jon makes his usual work to get a lunatic on a motorcycle, Coralie visits Ponch at the hospital. His accident created emotions she never had and Ponch learns that beauty doesn't had to be facial. 

* * *

  
Coralie Philomena O'Hannigan were many things. A high school student with only A+ grades, a loyal adopted sister, a supportive friend and a proud CHP motor officer. But, pride were her biggest flaw and could be as well, her own downfall.

  
Pride refrained her from getting too close to Baker or Poncherello. Or even both. Pride ruined her social skills for as long she lived and most importantly, she weren't even aware about what pride could do. Hence it were one of the Seven Death Sins! The first time she broke out from her shell, were when she decided to visit Poncherello at the hospital.

"I'm going to check on him."

Jon weren't present and Coralie had no idea what he were doing, nor did she dare to follow him. She had worked hard to get on the right side of Getraer's desk and she had a feeling Jon were doing something that wasn't to Getraer's...approval. Changing into casual clothes, which were actually men clothing, she announced her decision to Baricza and Grossie, who had pestered her all day for her appearent pride and she had avoided the talk about Ponch to any cost.

"You like him." Grossie replied casually, which caught Baricza's attention. The latter enjoyed Coralie's company and friendship, so naturally ge could get concerned about her.

Coralie glared. And glared.  **And glared.**

"I do not  _like_  him!" she objected, but Grossie didn't looked convinced. Of course he would care, since she's been a CHP-in-training under his care during her first year. Protested did he too, claiming that she did like Poncherello.

"Why would I like him? Everytime I meet him, he's rude, arrogant, reckless and completely annoying."

There were an silence.

"And I'm going to check on him." With those words, Coralie left for the day.

Baricza shared a knowing smile with Grossie. "She likes him." they said in union, not caring of any what she said minutes earlier and Grossman, as a married man, knew when someone were fond of a special one and definately in denial.

* * *

Ponch did had a pretty uneventful and _boring_ day. He's been in bed for God knows how long and while he was supposed to rest, Ponch was restless as he wanted to get on his motor again. 

_'Why does my luck sucks?!'_

A knock on the door wasn't something he expected anytime soon and the sound of it...couldn't been Jon since the knock were too soft. He thought in confusion and he didn't had any new girlfriend lately. Who was it then?

"Door's open!" he called out and while the door opened, he saw someone he never expected to see on any other place than the Central. Short, curly and ginger hair, green eyes, the usual freckles and resembling more a manly teenager than a woman.

It was Coralie O'Hannigan. More known as Carrot at the Central, because of her hair. But she still had the look of a man, which he could never understand and supposed that Carrot must have a complex about that.

"Thought about visiting you, Ponch." she remarked. She put some colorful flowers on the table by his hospital bed, along with a wrapped box he had a very good suspicion about. Yet that confused him more were nothing more than why Carrot even came to see him.

Ponch had never seen at her in the way he usually looked at women nor did he gave her any attention, he thought of her nothing more than a friendship. Much like the friendship with the others at the Central. Now when he saw at her, Ponch didn't understand how he even discarded someone like her.   
 _  
'Have I truly made myself so shallow? To the point that I couldn't even see a perfection in front of me?'_

Looking at Carrot...no, it was Coralie. If one can look closely, she were pretty in her own way and a woman doesn't necessary need a dress or make-up to look beautiful. Some people just have natural beauty, which Ponch now could witness.

"Have anyone told you that you look pretty like that?" he asked casually once she sat down on a chair and recieved a glance of doubt. Surely she's not that blind and failing to see something special about herself?

"No." Coralie replied.

That wasn't the answer he sought after. It was... _wrong answer!_

_Ponch were startled by that._ "Why not? Have you never been on a date? Had a boyfriend? Kiss someone? Not even a school crush or a summer fling?"

In all honesty, Coralie looked genuinely surprised and she pursued her lips in deep thought, as her mind tried to search through the memories. "It were someone interested in me when I was in my sophomore year back when I was in high school. But I didn't return the affection, since I simply never felt anything towards him. Other than that, the answer is solely no."

"If I said I wanted to kiss, what would you say?"

That was all it took for Coralie, who were deeply flustered and stammered nervously. Ponch grinned his trademark toothy smile and it was nice to see a emotional reaction from a usually apathic girl like her.

"That's preposterous! Not respectable, that I'll say!" she stuttered bashfully and stared down at her hands in her lap, her ears were glowing red. 

Ponch didn't answer. He lied in the bed and stared at the younger CHP as if she were made of jewels, which in turn made her uncomfortable. He used to always see that smaller officer in the hallways, minding her own business and hard to talk with. Now, he saw her in a whole different light. 

Coralie finally lifted her gaze. "Why are you staring at me, Poncherello?"

"Because I'm thinking of definations, so I can describe you once I hear your name mentioned."

His answer made her perk up by curiousity and Coralie's emerald green eyes lit up. With a first smile, she dared him to tell his definations by telling her name and rank.

"Officer Coralie O'Hannigan."

Ponch slightly pondered over her statement. "Pensive, flexible, bold-"

"Hey, how do you know if I'm bold or any of that?!"

Ponch scoffed. "Please, I have seen you. Weather it's on a accident scene, stopping someone from commiting suicide or even at the athletic contests. I see everything!"

She narrowed her eyes, Coralie haven't been aware that Ponch of all people did care that much. "Furthermore."

"You're also sharp and extremely honest. Not to mention your loyality."

Coralie didn't said anything, but her cheeks glow bright red and her ears as well. Hearing such compliments from someone wasn't something she were used to.

"Right, just one more defination left now." Ponch exclaimed and hit his right fist onto his left palm.

Coralie found herself trying to breath calmly, but she were tense for some reason nor could she understand what she felt. Flattered maybe?

Ponch's brown eyes stared right at her green ones, his face weren't even inches apart and his nose met it's counterpart. Enter an ridiculous grin and he told the seventh defination of her.

"Beautiful."

All her defenses fell. Coralie widen her eyes and tongue-tied were she too! She, beautiful? That oughta been a new one, something she never heard from anyone's opinion and no one has told her she was beautiful since...her father. She were just five back then and now, someone pesky and all-too charming man named Poncherello told her that she of all women out there were beautiful.

"Wait, what...?"

Ponch didn't faltered. "Don't try to convince me otherwise. If I, Frank Poncherello, says you are beautiful, then you ARE beautiful. If I'm right and I know I'm right, then no one has probably told you that. Which means you have been wronged!"

He moved away, to her relief and collapsed on his back. "This made me tired. I got a broken arm, after all."

"I didn't meant you to strain yourself, onch. Not when you're hurt and all." Coralie uttered ashamed of herself. After she said her meaning, it were quiet for a long moment and Ponch found himself staring at the other. He never met a girl like her before. The ladies he always tended had so much and most of all, self-confidence.

Something Coralie seemed to lack.

"Thanks. For coming here. Jon must been busy and I doubt Sarge would visit me for any other reason than to lecture me, so I enjoy your company."

An exchange of two smiles grew. 

"Sarge is really nice and kind, once you're on his good side. He truly cares about us officers." Coralie remarked and decided to open the gift she had brought for him, as he didn't mind.

Ponch scoffed. "Yeah, sure. Maybe you're his little "goody-two-shoes" and falls on the right side of Getraer's desk!"

Coralie snickered and the green eyes showed pure amusement. "Then we must make Officer Poncherello to fall on the right side."

Ponch grinned and put his arm behind his head. Like that were gonna happen. But the younger officer seemed to have a soft spot for Sarge, something that caught Ponch's attention and determination to uncover some secrets. However, he almost forgot as the package were un-wrapped and he saw what he's gotten from her.

"Hey! Ding Dongs!"

Coralie smiled shyly. "Some birds at the Central might mentioned you liked it."

Ponch made her try one and Coralie could tell with honesty that she truly liked those Ding Dongs, as she always had a soft spot for candy and sweets. So true as she genuinely loved pies.

The sun had setted hours ago, it were completely pitch dark outside as they continued to talk and they didn't realize the time until the speaker set off.

_"Visitors hours end in five minutes. Repeat, visiting hours ends in five minutes."_

Coralie rose up and brushed herself off. "I guess I'm gonna head home now. Rest well, Ponch." she told him.

Ponch glanced up to her. "It was fun as long it lasted. See you soon? At the Central and when I'm well again, we'll work on me getting on Sarge's good side." he gave a toothy grin and earned a bright smile in return.

"Yes, we'll work something out. Goodnight, my friend."

_'Friend...I can get used to this. This was a fun visit.'_  Ponch thought when the lights proceed to shut and he prepared to go to sleep. Tomorrow, he hoped Jon would come and visit, so he could tell about this unexpected visit. 

That night, Ponch had dreams about his new friend that created fond emotions in his heart and he would forget that once he woke up, as the sleep were deep as churning water.


	13. Father's Day Special!

**Summary: Written especially for Father's Day, 21/6. Coralie has still her emotional issues for Father's Day, her father has been dead in many years and Sergeant Getraer has always been a father figure for her. She decides to cut her losses and give him a special gift to show her appreciation, graditute and respect she held for him. Later, it turns out she weren't alone in that emotional matter. Coralie-centric mostly.**

* * *

It was sunny this day, as it tended to become in Los Angeles. It was an entirely normal day, at least for the CHP officers. The Central were crowded by it's officers of the A shift.  
  
For certain folks, it were also Father's Day for the moment. Something officer O'Hannigan neer forgot about. The usually reserved officer were a bit distracted by that fact, as she haven't had a father in so many years. Her father died when she was five years old and ever since that, her memories of a father were beginning to get foggy by now.  
  
That was until she arrived to the Central for the first time and Getraer were kind of...fatherlike. It reminded her of a father she once had. Coralie stood by the side, her back leaning against the wall and her green eyes kept staring down in thought.  
  
It was Jon, who brought her back to the land of living. "You're alright?" he asked concerned. Ponch were inside the break room and collected his daily breakfast, that were always his usual Ding Dong and a package of juice. Jon, who had seen a fellow officer and friend standing there in all lonliness, got worried for the wellfare of his friend.  
  
"Yes, just thinking." Coralie answered. She didn't wanted anyone worry for her sake, one reason she mainly kept to herself.  
  
Jon gave a small smile. "You better keep your head in place. Briefing in two minutes."  
  
"I'll be there, Baker." Coralie answered and heading for the briefing room, skipping any breakfast. She wasn't hungry anyways.

 

 

********

  
The briefing went swell, per usual. Except when Ponch had some snarky and fun comments about a few certain things, which made everyone laugh. Getraer weren't happy about that, as Coralie could tell.  
  
"Alright, goofballs. Move out."  
  
Everyone moved out, as Coralie did. Her heart skipped a beat when she passed Getraer, but insecurity grew within her. Father's Day were normally something she would let pass without doing anything out of her usual procodural day activities. But Getear were some special case and she couldn't ignore it. The sergeant has always been here for eveyrone, he was practially a father to all his policemen...and police women.  
  
Her thoughts traveled back to her locker, where Coralie kept something she would give once her shift was over. A small box wrapped in blue paper and decorated with a red ribbon. Her pale hand touched it softly, thinking about how much moral support the sergeant has always given her and her fellow officer comrades. A part of her felt guilty for not being able to visit her own father, who were buried in Ireland. She haven't been there in 20 years.  
  
A fond and forgotten memory came in her mind. The last time she celebrated Father's Day with him, he had been so happy for her gift and he took a day off for her sake, despite he were a busy man in the police force.  
  
_A young Coralie sat on her father's lap by the kitchen table and shoved a home-baked cookie in his mouth, those she made by herself. They had a wonderful time when they were baking cookies the whole afternoon._  
  
_"I thought you'll love these.. it has chocolate and raspberries, daidí!" The little girl said and giggled in an childishly way, her ginger hair were decorated with a lime green ribbon. Her father chewed on the cookie and gave two thumbs up. His daughter were almost the splitting image of himself, the same orange ginger hair and the same emerald green eyes along the freckles above the nose._  
  
_The only differences were she had a very curly volume of her hair and her little button nose. It was the few traits she had from her dear late mother, who passed away when she was just a baby._  
  
_"My Coral. I absolutely love your cookies, I have decided that these cookies will be O'Hannigan Famous Cookies, only for you and me!" He laughed and poked her nose affectionately. He hugged her closely as his only daughter snuggled against him, they had only each other and they absolutely loved each other. It was a moment where no one ever thought they could be seperated._  
  
Back to the present, Coralie looked up from the floor and suddenly noticed that tears had been running down her cheeks. It was strange how long time it had gone, she had almost forgotten how his face looked like or how his voice sounded like. She grabbed the small package and sat down on the bench, Coralie began to write on a small card she were going to pin on the gift and soon enough, it was on it's place inside the locker when she left for patrol.

 

 

********

  
The whole day had been filled of hard work, the smog-filled highways, the usual rude drivers she had to cite and as if it wasn't enough, she had court in the late afternoon  
  
The court had gone well, although the prosecutor had done so much to prve that she were an incompetent officer of the law. It was an impossible task while she had always done her work neatly and followed the procedure accourding to the book, she thought satisfied to herself.   
  
After the 8-hour long shift, Coralie headed back to the Central to write the final reports and then, she would be free to return home to her lone apartment. But first thing were to get that gift to Getraer's desk in his officer without he would notice. Once she walked though the door of the Central, she noticed that Getraer had briefing for the B-shift, which meant that her and the team A's shift has ended.  
  
At the end of the corridor, she suddenly saw Ponch, who just snuck out from Getear's office with a mischiveous grin. What were he now up to?   
  
"Hey, Carrot! Ready to head home and rest?" he asked out of the blue and Jon just smiled amused while he checked his mail by the mailboxes.   
  
"Well, almost. Gotta write out those final reports of the day, then I must fetch something from my locker and then, I head home."  
  
Ponch grinned again, as if he never done anything else. "Great, we must write the reports too! Me and Jon! We'll do it together then and perhaps I can arrange dinner?" He winked in an obviously joking way as she knew that Ponch only messed with her, he would never have any romantic emotion for her.  
  
"Ponch...you know I always write the reports, buddy." Jon responded with a smirk before Coralie could even. "I write them, so Sarge won't have anything to complain over. But Coralie is welcome to join."  
  
Ponch shrugged. "Same old, partner. Everyone knows your reports are the best. No offense, Carrot."  
  
Coralie didn't took any offense, naturally. She, like everyone else, knew that Jon were one of the best officers the CHP ever had. He was friendly, nice and down to earth. If you had trouble, you could talk to him and he gave always some good advice.  
  
She took it easy while she wrote her final reports along with Jon and Ponch. They were nice guys, very good friends if one ever needed them and they were there in a minute. Afterwards, the three of them walked into Getraer's officer and left the finished reports on his desk. Coralie had been quick enough to run and fetch the gift while Ponch kept watching for Getraer and Jon were determined to keep Getraer busy with all his information about the events of the day.  
  
It was the first time the three officers worked as a three-man-team. 

 

 

  
********

 

 

It had gotten late when Getraer decided to walk to his office for one last time before he left for home, he had to make sure that the B shift had gotten all information needed and then, Baker came right away after that. If it were Poncherello, he would been suspicious as the latter had a keen gift to always get into trouble.

_"Heh, sounds like someone I used to know..."_  He thought when he walked inside his office and then, he stopped as he noticed his desk were containing...specific objects.

Beside the usual reports, a few gifts were placed on the desk. Getraer walked towards it, still surpised and took up a small card to read it. 

 

 

**_"Even though you're not any father by blood or relations for us, you're our father figure and decided to honor you as it's Father's Day. We're happy and grateful for all your kindness, moral support and we're proud of tell that we're officers of yours. We hope you'll become happy and less grumpy of our modest gifts for you from us._**

**_Jonathan Baker, Frank "Ponch" Poncherello and Coralie O'Hannigan"_ **

 

 

  
_"Oh, those three...I usually loath it once Baker, Poncherello and O'Hannigan is in the same boat. But since this isn't some mishief...it's different."_ Getraer thought with smile. He made sure that no one would just randomly walk into his officer and he sat down to opened them.

From Jon, it had been a book about plants, flowers and how to care of them along with a fresh red apple. Getraer smiled to this, he had been fond of caring for flowers and plants ever since a small trip to Ireland when he was younger.

From Frank, it had been more of a "fun" gift. It was a coffee cup, only it resembled a green grenade with a text in red letters that said  **"COMPLAINT DEPARTMENT. PLEASE, TAKE A NUMBER"**  and the sergeant couldn't help to laugh a little on that. 

At last, the small gift from the always so modest O'Hannigan. It was knitted scarf in red, white and blue yarn colors, she probably must done it by her own hands and Getraer were impressed. He also happened to find a small bag of cookies and he instantly recognized the scent.

"Chocolate and raspberries. O'Hannigan is far too kind and generous...wait, there were a note?" Getraer found a note along Coralie's gift and his glance soften when he read it.

 

 

_**"I know this is probably a silly gift as we all live in LA, but I just happened to overhear you once when you talked about how you always used to go up to the snowy mountains with your family tocelebrate Christmas. I thought perhaps you'll be cold, so I knitted a scarf for you. I didn't knew your favorite colors, but I suppose you're a bit patriotic and I used the colors of this country's flag. I hope you'll like the gift and in case you don't, I added some cookies. I hope you have a nice Father's Day, sergeant.** _

****

  
_**Officer Coralie O'Hannigan"** _

 

 

Getraer were genuinely touched by her kind words, he had always admired those qualities that lied within her. Her good heart, her sensible logic and her witty mind. He knew that she had inheired the good, kind heart of Philomena, the girl Thomas loved so much into insanity.

He glanced to the photo of Thomas.  _"Don't worry, old partner. I'll watch over her in your place, she's such a sweet girl and just like her mother. I'll make sure she will stay safe and happy, most of the time."_ He were also dedicated to make sure Baker and Poncherello would suffer the same miserable fate as he and Thomas did.

Joe Getraer were a very happy sergeant when he walked home that evening. He still looked forward to get home to his own children on this Father's Day, but he had still in mind of those three officers he cared genuinely about. As long those three stayed out of trouble, he were always proud of them. Almost as if they were a part of his family. Baker, Poncherello and O'Hannigan...

_"Children...who will always get into trouble, no matter what."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 13th oneshot of CHiPs! Oh, I'm so proud! 8D
> 
> Yeah. This one is late, but too much were going on and I didn't found the time nor the inspiration to finish this. Yet, here it is and it's a very sweet-themed oneshot this time.
> 
> This oneshot is more or less dedicated to my own dad, who passed away April 2012 and lost the battle againt cancer. Coralie's relation with her father is mostly based on the interactions between my younger self and my dad, who always watched over and loved genuinely me and my sisters.
> 
> We also see a remarkable trio team up when it comes to sneak around; Jon, Ponch and Coralie. In every famous trio, there always are two guys and a girl, for some reason and what do you get with you mix a combination of Jon's brains, Ponch's courage and Coralie's wits? A remarkable trio! 
> 
> Enjoy this oneshot. More is on the way. ;)
> 
> Also, the link of the funny coffee mug Ponch gave Getraer? It's here. http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.homewetbar.com/grenade-coffee-mug-p-2174.html?osCsid=c24fb25fd9c6115753174a27bdafe376
> 
> PS. The Irish word "daidí" translates into "daddy". :3


	14. Gretaer III

## CHiPs Oneshot 14 - Grá agus Pian

**Summary: Getraer always knew who Coralie was from the beginning and he's conflicted how she changed from a small, energic and thrilled child into the uptight, neat and reserved officer. Fond and painful memories is revealed and Getraer is suddenly not so worried anymore when his two best officers, Jon and Ponch brings the best out from her. Getraer-centric. Warnings for character death.**

* * *

 

Coralie was one officer that no one could easily miss. With ginger hair, green eyes and the shortest of all CHP motor officers. Her appearences resembled more a teenage boy than a fullgrown woman, but this officer were one of a kind.  
  
Getraer could tell that he was very proud of her and O'Hannigan required everything he looked in a perfect officer of his, alike the seven points of the badge. Integrity, Judgment, Loyality, Courtesy, Honor, Knowledge and Character. But it was O'Hannigan's character that worried him, he couldn't figure her out and she seemed almost...unresponsive and hard to reach.  
  
O'Hannigan was too perfect and it worried him. She might adress everyone at the station politely, but only a fool wouldn't notice the lack of social skills and the faked smile hurt him more. Physical injuries could heal perfectly well, but a scarred soul was worse. He had seen it before and the pains of a dark past can only destroy a human soul more.  
  
Coralie O'Hannigan were someone he wanted to protect, especially since she were his best friend's only child and the only one alive from the unfortunate line of O'Hannigan. He still remember the first time he met her and back then, Coralie were a little joy of sunshine.  
  
 **23 years earlier. California Highway Patrol Central**  
  
 _He stared surprised on the man, who just entered and the visitor looked the same as five years ago. Same red hair, green eyes and freckles. But something were different and despite he seemed to not aged a bit, he still looked as if something changed him._  
  
"Thomas. I didn't expected you to return." Getraer greeted his old partner. He gestured to take a seat for Thomas, who looked tense and uncomfortable for some reason.  
  
He settled down on the chair and exhaled deeply. "Actually, I haven't been faring very well lately. Philomena's passing took hard on me three years ago."   
  
Getraer didn't knew this and were genuinely shocked by hearing his best friend's wife has passed to the other side. He had been on their wedding three years ago, it were a wonderous one and Philomena were the prettiest girl he ever seen in snow white and Irish green colors. It was such a...grief she died.  
  
"She shall be missed, Thomas. I'm sure she were a wonderful wife."  
  
Thomas inhaled sharply. "It was my own fault, Joe. I know that the doctors warned us and even if I knew her illness resulted in carrying a weak heart. She died of keeping up living in a strain. I should known better..."  
  
"You didn't knew this would happen, Tom. But you mentioned she were in a strain? What do you mean with that?"  
  
The ginger looked more uncomfortable than ever and his cheeks were flustered. A sign that he were clearly nervous or hiding something. By experiences, Getraer knew it was the latter. "Um, I were to tell you something. You see--"  
  
Before he got to tell anything, a loud BANG were heard outside in the hallway. Getraer were on his feet at once.  
  
"HEY! What's all this racket?!"   
  
After a particular sight, Getraer didn't believed his eyes and thought for the first time in years, he needed a strong drink. Because all he saw in the main hallway of the Central, were one officer, fresh out from the academy, chasing a small bob of ginger, which could resemble more an undersized leprechaun.  
  
The tiny...thing crashed right onto Getraer's legs and it turned out being a toddler with green eyes and ginger hair. The chasing officer stopped in front of them and he let out a shaky breath. His name plate told Getraer everything and questioned why this would happen to him.  
  
"I should known it was you, Grossman."  
  
The young cadet looked like he's been deeply offended. "Not on purpose, Sarge! Your friend showed up and asked if I could look after the lil' one. But she's fast, tiny and energic! I couldn't keep up with her."  
  
Getraer stared, he wasn't in mood for any further explainations and he had plenty of evidence in front of himself. A small and hyper little toddler with a toothy grin and innocent green eyes.  
  
"Who are ya?!" The little girl asked and she stared at the tall adult in total expectation. Her father were behind Getraer and gave a weary smile.  
  
Getraer were quickly developing a soft smile and bent on one knee to face the toddler. "I'm your father's friend, Getraer. But here, everyone calls me Sarge."  
  
"I'm Coralie, but daddy calls me Coral. I'm three!" The little toddler showed up three fingers proudly. Getraer sighed and lift the little girl up in his arms, carrying her.  
  
"Now, listen. You can't run around and scare everyone. I know your daddy was far too fond of it." He sent Thomas an icy glare, who just tried to smile innocently. "But people were are working, we're policemen and we must do our job, so we can make the world safer."  
  
Coralie's eyes lighten up. "What do you do? Do you catch the bad guys, hit them in the head and lock them up so they only have water and bread?"  
  
This would be a very long day, indeed.   
  


********

__  
Grossman was on desk duty anyways, since he was a cadet and Getraer just assigned him to look after Coralie, who ran around and played "Chippie" with his motor helmet. All officers in the hallways sometimes stopped and chuckled to the excited and possible future "Chippie".  
  
Getraer stared at a very sheepish-looking Thomas. "Thomas, an explaination could be useful now."  
  
Thomas sat down and decided to tell from the beginning. "You remember that I got transferred the Irish Police Force? I have been working in the Department of Criminal Investigation, but now that Philomena passed away, they gave me a year off work. I decided I could come here, far a change. I brought Coralie with me, but I'm afraid she'll feel lonely soon. She barely remembers her mother and I figured out maybe she'll be happy to meet you."  
  
Getraer nodded. "I understand your intentions and it was good of you to come here. But Department of Criminal Investigation? Really now, you have been a CHP officer and they decided to ut you there? It's serious and dangerous business, Thomas."  
  
"Don't you think I know that, Joe?" Thomas rolled his eyes while he gave his sarcastic answer. "That's why they call it also "Na Roinne Mistéireach", the mysterious department and it's actually unspeakable, no information gets ever loose from there. My mission is to take down the largest criminal organizations."  
  
"That's too dangerous!" Getraer snapped, he felt a mixed emotion of fear, anger and worry for Thomas' sake. "This is out of your league, you was a motor officer before and now, you're chosen to take down illegal organizations?"  
  
Thomas tensed. "So, what about it then? Just because I wear a badge, doesn't it mean that I'm of the police force and regardless of what kind I belonged earlier and if I turn my back on this, then I shouldn't bear this badge with all my pride, loyality and honor?" He shot back and pointed at the badge he showed in his hand.  
  
The seven points of the badge...Thomas wore that badge with pride and as Getraer have now noticed, his best friend has matured through the years. Once, Thomas was a rookie officer with his hotheaded temper and hot dog attitude. Noe, he had grown mature and serious or perhaps the effects of Philomena's death made him so.  
  
"You have matured and maybe changed, Thomas."  
  
Thomas shrugged. "I would never change, I just decided I must put my mind on serious matters. Such as the missions I recieved and the wellfare of my girl. Especially the latter, I would die for my Coral." Thomas' gaze stared down with such compassion and love. "Coralie is all I got left, Joe. She's the only one I could ever give my life for and if anyone or anything takes her from me, I'll go insane."  
  
Getraer nodded. "I remember it...back when Philomena used to get easily in trouble. You always went crazy and were ready to kill anyone who dared to harm her. Remember everytime afterwards I had to smooth out for your sake? I knew it wasn't always the right thing to do, but there weren't much I wouldn't do for your sake."  
  
Thomas chuckled. "But I sure saved you a few times. Remember that one time you got caught by that huge gang in the dark alleys?The ones that were always trouble for LAPD?"  
  
"How could I? I thought they were gonna hang me for sure after they all beat me up. Then you just jumped through the roof window and saved the day."  
  
The two best friend sat, laughed and talked about the old times for a while. Then, when the subject came towards Philomena, Thomas became struck by grief.  
  
"You know that she had a weak heart? The reason why she needed to be saved by us always was always because of her fragile heart. Two months after Coralie was born, that one morning I woke up and didn't found her in the bed. She was on the floor downstairs...her heart just quit on her. I knew that the doctors warned us and they warned us more after Coral was born, but her body couldn't take it anymore and she was just...gone."  
  
Thomas quickly dried off his tears. "But that's one of the reasons why I came here. I can't guard it anymore, in case something will happen." He handed over a metal key, the top of the key were a four-leaf clover and it were connected to a necklace chain. "Joseph, I need you to keep this. For safety's sake and in case I would die before handing it over to a future and worthy man for my Coralie."  
  
"Why this? In case you...perish, I wouldn't bear it."  
  
The ginger shrugged with a hint of sadness. "Sometimes things happens and we can't change it. Joe, if I happen to die, please watch over my little leprechaun? The way I can see it now, she could make a heck of an officer in the future and you won't be disappointed."  
  
Getraer sighed. He knew when he was defeated from Thomas' unbreakable arguments and if fate would be that cruel, then he must force down his pride and agree with him. "Yes, I'll watch over her if you die. But because of my promise now, don't you dare and die now. I'll never forgive you in that case."  
  
Thomas laughed loudly. "They gotta catch me first, Joe. I'm far too quick and before I even get old, I'm gonna get these chickens and bring them to justice. Seatbelt attached, if I must!"  


********

  
Thomas never lived until he got old nor did he catch the criminals he was assigned to either. He died in his arms, reaching too late to save his best friend. Getraer had the memory too vivid in his mind. It had been two hours since he stepped out of the plane back then. He had been running to the town quare where he found Thomas fighting and defeating another criminal. One minute Thomas was running forward him with a bright smile and the next minute, he was falling backwards to the ground with his chest inpaled by some big and sharp object, which he were unable to identify due to the darkness.  
  
He was only able to smile with his last few words before his life faded away to death.   
  
 _" 'm sorry, Joe. They got me anyways. Don't forget me, partner..."_  
  
Everything spun in his mind back then, his sanity were totaled and his scream had been inaudible until his voice became mute. The tears would stop at nothing and Getraer had found himself holding tightly Thomas, who lied lifeless in his arms.   
  
The person he once was, died with Thomas. The cheerful, smiling Joseph Getraer didn't exist anymore and his sense for friendship had been scarred forever.   
  
That was, until he met Frank Poncherello for the first time.  
  
At first, Getraer felt he didn't wanted to get to know him and he was afraid, Poncherello seemed alike his late best friend and partner. But against his fears and the more time that went, he slowly found himself liking him and decided perhaps friendship didn't always end in pain.  
  
Sometimes, he found himself watching over Baker and Poncherello running around and causing mayhem everywhere. It wasn't until late 1979, a young cadet named O'Hannigan arrived and he found himself protective over her.  
  
She had been physically and socially stiff when it came to Baker and Poncherello. But the more time that went, Getraer realized the changes they made.  
  
It had been that one time in 1984, it had been around lunchtime and he saw Poncherello chasing O'Hannigan around the breakroom while Baker had undisturbed eating his lunch and watched the meyhem as a lunch entertainment. O'Hannigan had been laughing and smiling, trying to escape Poncherello.  
  
It was the first time he had seen her smile and then, he decided that perhaps Baker and Poncherello was a god influence on her. Perhaps, all friendships weren't fated to end after all?  
  
He shook his head and returned to his office after he sent Grossman to take a picture of them. He wanted to keep that memory, always having that to remember these good times.   
  
 _Sometimes things happens we can never change. People we love and care for suddenly dies and we can't do anything. But it's the warmth from friends and family we need, especially officers of mine. I can't be anymore prouder over them than I'm already are._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Grá agus Pian" is Irish and means "Love and Pain". I thought it was lame title in English, so I took some Irish since Thomas' origin is Irish.
> 
> Alright, I took Getraer is in center for some change. We had to give the guy some symphaty, he lost his best friend and partner. The worst? The guy died in his arms and it was the only time Getraer couldn't save him. Wow, I'm so mean and letting painful stuff happen to these characters. *shot*
> 
> But the ending is good. I mean, it's all in Getraer's POV, so Ponch and Jon is side characters here a little. 
> 
> Okay, some trivia about Coralie O'Hannigan. I don't think she would appeared in either first or second season, but in the third season, she's a first year cadet which is 1979. I suppose she continued being a cadet for 1979 and 1980, which is two whole years. After cadet, she would get promoted ride a cruiser, like Baricza. 
> 
> Coralie doesn't become a motor officer until 1983, which is where Jon would return after him being in Wyoming in the sixth season and that would fit pretty good.
> 
> That's probably some good planning, I suppose. I should've planned the earlier oneshots better and I didn't wanted to change too much. So, better safe than sorry.


	15. Jon and Ponch VI

## CHiPs Oneshot 15 - Officer down, 11-99! 

**Summary: As a first-year patrol officer, Ponch is having a normal day with his partner, Jon. As they came across an accident scene, Ponch experience his first life-threating situation and he learns it's certainly not for the last time either. Takes place when Ponch was on his first probation.**

* * *

 

 ** **California Highway Patrol Central, June 1976.**  
  
** "Morning, Jon!"  
  
The blonde officer had turned on his head when he saw his partner and best friend running forward with a bright grin and appearently in high spirit. He chuckled at Ponch's enthusiasm, which never seemed to fade. He was glad that he met Ponch, there were truly no other living human like Ponch.  
  
"You seems in a good mood, buddy." Jon said while he put on his helmet.   
  
Ponch laughed and nodded. "I don't know why, Jon. It just feels so good to be alive today! The open freeways, the blue skies and just you and me!"  
  
"We better head to Central before you miss briefing and Getraer doesn't find this a good reason to make you feel alive."  
  
Ponch laughed more and kicked on his motor. "Far too true, partner! You don't mind if I come home to you after work?"  
  
Jon turned on his head to Ponch worried. Frowning, he replied. "Of course not. Has something happened? It's not the gang bothering you again, is it? I can tell Getraer..."  
  
Ponch shook his head. "No, it's not that! I just realized that last night I ran out of food and the paychecks doesn't come until the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Don't worry. I have told you many times you're welcome always at my place." Jon smiled and started up his motorcycle. Together, they headed to the Central before they got late for briefing. **  
  
**

********

**  
**"Try to drink some water, Ponch." Jon urged on his partner, Ponch had complained over a headache once they got back to the Central and now while they were sitting and waiting for briefing, Jon got more worried on Ponch's behalf.  
  
"No, I'm not thirsty. I just have an headache, that's all." Ponch replied stubbornly, he was determined to not let a simple headache ruin the day and it was still morning.  
  
Jon sighed and gave up for now. Getraer had just entered the room with his usual black notebook.  _'I'll try to pry Ponch later, I sure hope he ate something to breakfast or I must force some water into him...'_  
  
Getraer cleared his voice to get everyone's attention. "Alright, let's get straight to the business..." **  
  
**

********

  
"Geez, how hot can it be today, ya think?" Ponch yelled when they rode on the motors and he raised to his voice so Jon could hear him over the overly loud engine of motorcycles.

Jon shrugged. "I don't know, Ponch. It seems hot enough today and it's not even lunch time. I heard from Grossie it's expected to be over 98º Fahrenheit."

  
Ponch were shocked. "How did he know that?! It can still be cooler later today!"

"Newspaper, buddy. Also, the forecast told that on the TV before we left!"

Ponch didn't calmed down after that. "You never watch on the TV, Jon! You're sure you're feeling okay?" He laughed loudly.

"Details!" 

They continued riding along the highway, occansionally stopped a few driver who went over the speed limit and must cite them. Not that the drivers would have something good out of the tickets, but sometimes a wish for more respectful people could be nicer, Jon thought. They were trying to save lives out here and people could at least be a bit more grateful for their hard work.

"Unbelievable, Ponch! Always some rude folks..." he muttered at Ponch while he mounted his motor and started at a green car, which drove very far away by now.

Ponch shrugged. "Cheer up, partner! You can't let this eat you, it'll happen always everyday and we just have to live with it!"

"Says the guy who almost lost his temper for a rude driver two months ago." Jon chuckled at the memory when Ponch had just been a week fresh out of the motor school and had almost a meltdown.

Ponch grinned sheepishly. "Details!"

They kicked on the engines of the motorcycles and went on their way again, while an unknowingly Ponch ignored his pounding headache and how thirsty he was. He just felt he was not in mood for water and besides, it'll be hard to even drink water while he was on a motor all day long.

For a good two hours, they continued riding in the heat until the duo came across an accident scene. Jon quickly responded to the call and once they got there and met up with Baricza, who filed them in for the details. A rough fender-bender between two arguing men had caused two cars and a grey van flip over.

Ponch ran over to the flipped van while Jon called it in. Fritz handled the traffic while Baricza tried his best to calm down the two fighting and obviously angry men. 

He forced the van open and felt a overcoming heat inside the van. Ponch felt dizzy and he might suffocate inside this van. A thick and strange scent filled the air and he felt even more lightheaded. 

He had a good  and personal fight with the seatbelt around the passed out driver and tried to pull him out, never noticing his holster belt getting tightly caught into the seatbelt. Lucky as it was, Jon came running over and help him getting the driver out.

"Sarge is on his way, I recieved his call from the dispatcher. I think you should turn off the engine, it smells strongly of gas."

Ponch nodded. "Sure, sure. Count with me, Baker." He said and reached over to get the car keys on the floor and turn off the engine while Jon ran off to probably meet up with the sergeant, since he heard an incoming motor.

Ponch were never aware how much his lucky tended to fail and just as he managed to turn off the engine of the van, his right foot suddenly got stuck in-between the two front seats. Ponch frowned and tries to yank his foot free without further success. The thick and warm air were getting more suffocating, as Ponch realized.

Meanwhile, Jon had a hard time to calm down the raging drivers. One of them were heavily drunk and wavered with a half-full whiskey bottle angrily. The sergeant didn't had any luck with then either.

"Gentlemen, stop this meanless fighting...and put that bottle down!" Getraer yelled, obviously tired of this mess. He suddenly understood how serious this mess was and why four of his officers needed assistence. Back in the head, he vaguely were concerned of Poncherello's whereabouts.

Jon tried to confiscate the bottle, worried of the combination of alcohol and the strong scent of gas in the air. "Sir, can you please hand over that bottle?"

"To hell with it!" yelled the drunken man angered and threw away the bottle. "Never this again, last time I drink!"

With a loud crash of the glass bottle, Jon watched horrorfied when the bottle had hit the grey van and the rear end got caught in fire. Ponch was still in there and he didn't understood why he haven't gotten out yet.

 _'C'mon, Ponch. Get outta there!'_ Jon thought panicked and tried to hurry up taking care of the raging madmen, so he could make a mad dash towards the van and help Ponch.

Ponch had already a worse time to get un-stuck and when he felt an raging heat almost overcoming him, the ravenhaired officer looked behind him and saw to his great horror the backer part of the van were on fire. He becan to cough violently and tried to get out franatically. 

Then, when he knew he couldn't get out by himself, Ponch found no other choice than to yell for help.

"Gentlemen, now that's enough!" barked Getraer, he had lost his patience and forced them to sit down calmly in Baricza's cruiser. He never thought he had to put handcuffs on them, but what did he had for choice? They were a danger for the people.

Jon were just about to say something when they heard something that ran their blood cold.

"Someone, help me! Please, help me!"

Jon wasted no time and ran towards the van in panic, with Getraer following him right behind. Once he reached there, he yanked the door open and saw Ponch coughing violently, lying on his side inside the flipped over and burning van.

"Ponch, what happened?!"

Ponch coughed. "Foot got stuck, I can't feel my legs. Get me out, I can't breathe!"

Jon worked immediately to get Ponch out. "Stay put, Frank!" Getraer yelled and ran towards a crusier where he got out a fire extinguisher and used it directly at the fire. Maybe it's not able to put out the fire, but he could at least buy some time for Jon to rescue Ponch.

The blonde officer tried his best to get his partner out and calm his nerves. But it was easier said than done when Jon noticed Ponch's right leg were pinned stuck and the latter began to franatically panic.

"Ponch, take it easy! Don't panic, I'll get you out!" Jon yelled and decided to make a try to save him. Suddenly, he felt chills down his neck when Ponch didn't answered right away. "Ponch, stay awake!"

He felt his head pounding and his airways were soon filled of the thick heat and smoke of the fire. Ponch felt he could faint anytime soon and he could barely make out Jon saying something, but his head felt heavy. 

Jon climbed down to the van to get Ponch and drag him away, it was needed and there were no time for procedure right now. As soon he reached Ponch and noticed the seatbelt stuck on his holster, he unbuckled Ponch's holster belt and threw it outside, then he tried to lift Ponch out.

"Sarge, need a hand!"

Getraer threw the empty fire extinguisher on the ground and proceed to carry Ponch out. Jon sighed in relief when he finally yanked Ponch's foot free and climbed out himself. The blonde officer and the sergeant carried his soon-to-be unconscious partner, trying to get out of reach of the van since it's were to explode soon.

BOOM!

Jon stared terrified at the fiery inferno, aware how badly end Ponch could've gotten if they weren't able to save him from that. With his energy spent, his legs gave out as he collaspe on the concrete ground.

"Frank, can you hear me?" Getraer shook Ponch's shoulder, trying to get a response from him and Jon felt how his heart could beat when Ponch coughed harshly.

They looked at an approaching Baricza, who just been back to an newly arrived ambulance. "The driver's okay, he just fainted and the paramedics DeSoto and Gage is aware we got an officer down. Is Ponch okay?"

"He's gotta be okay, he must..." Jon mumbled, his death grasp onto Ponch tighten.

Getraer rose up when the paramedics hurried over with a stretcher. "Baker, you're heading along to the hospital as well. There's a chance you could've gotten smoke in your airways, even though there's more serious with Poncherello."

"Right, Sarge..."

The sergeant watched when his officers got loaded inside the ambulance while he made the call at his dispatcher. One is down and unconscious, the other has inhaled dangerous smoke and gas and the victim driver is unconscious as well. The firefighters worked on putting out the fire while Baricza rode off in his cruiser with the two causes of the dangerous mess. 

He had just mouted his motorbike and decided to head after the ambulance. If Jon didn't protested against going to the hospital, then he knew it was a clear sign that he were afraid and worried for his partner's behalf. Getraer took off towards the hospital.

  
 ** **********

 ** ******

He was awake and alive, but weak. Jon lied on a hospital bed by Ponch's side, they're keeping him overnight for observations and Jon hated it with every inch of his soul. But his common sense calmed him as it told him as long he could keep an eye on Ponch, it'll be okay. He had also slightly burn scars on his arms, but that was nothing compared of what Ponch had to suffer.

The nurses had sedacted him for a while ago. Jon had just settled down to rest when Ponch suddenly let out a frightened yell. Jon winced at that memory now, poor Ponch who's never going to forget this ever. If he only checked to Ponch earlier...

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. "Enter." Jon replied and the door swung open, revealing Sergeant Getraer. Jon couldn't help to have mixed emotions about his arrival. One side were happy Getraer came to check on them while another were afraid he could chew out on him for not watching the rookie officer closely.

"How is Frank?" Getraer settled down on a chair by the beds and watched his youngest officer in a deep sleep.

Jon avoided eye contact. "He's sedacted, Sarge. He woke up and screamed, still thinking he was burning in a fire. It took a lot of him to calm down, I couldn't do so much."

Getraer sighed. "Baker, I don't blame you and I wish you could stop putting the blame on yourself. No one knew or could predicted of what were going to happen. I don't blame him either and all I blame is Poncherello's talent for getting in trouble."

"He sure does have a keen gift for that." Jon chuckled, finally bringing a small smile which soon faded. "This is going to affect him, won't it? I mean physical injuries can heal, but the psychologic ones..."

"I know. Let's not think about it now, Baker. We'll take care of it later. Physical injuries then? Both you and Frank."

Jon shrugged. "Not that bad with me. I just inhaled smoke from the fire and some gas. Got also some light burn scars on my arms." He have an mirthless smile. "Ponch suffered more. His right ankle is twisted, he's running a fever and he were dehydrated too. I feel like a lousy training officer..."

"Jonathan Baker, if you don't stop blaming yourself, I'll put you on permanent desk duty! It was NOT your or Poncherello's fault! So, get a grip of yourself now. All you can do is to make a better tomorrow."

Jon, still shocked over how he got told off by Getraer, nodded. He only used his full name when things were truly getting serious. The sergeant were right and it was no use to beat himself up for this. 

"Jon..." mumbled Ponch in his sleep. Jon and Getraer instantly turned their attention towards him, hoping he'll wake up. Once Ponch were able to wake up, Getraer knew that he can know for sure his officers were going to be okay.

 ********

  
The sight were hard to recognize, a shining white light hit his eyes and Ponch fought to gain consciousness. The last thing he remembered...the images of his memories flashed through his mind. 

Him, stuck in that van...everything was burning and he couldn't breath, he couldn't see and he couldn't move. He had screamed for help and the very last thing he remember were Jon coming to his rescue. Then, everything had turned black.

"Jon..." He made an attempt to speak, but his throat felt sore and the voice were weak. He needed to know where Jon was, he needed him desperately as he always did. If he lived, then Jon must saved his life.

A hand touched his shoulder and he could hear voices. First Jon and then, Getraer. Had Getraer been at the accident scene?

"Ponch, it's me. Take it easy, don't stress. You're safe."

He could finally open his eyes and a pair of dark brown eyes stared around his surroundings. Everything was clean and white, the ceiling lamps were brightly lit and he lied himself on a soft, warm and comfortable bed. It must be the hospital and even if he was quite warm on the inside, he didn't liked being still in a bed. He felt an energy wave rose through him.

"Frank, it's very fortune you made it alive."

Now he saw them. Jon lied in a bed on his other side and Getraer sat on a chair in the middle of the beds, full dressed in uniform. He felt happy Jon was with him, but the precense of the sergeant worried him.

"This isn't gonna get to my jacket, sarge?"

Getraer chuckled and shook his head. "And people call me paranoid. No, Frank. For once, this isn't gonna fall in your "jacket". It were an misfortune accident that happened and you're lucky Jon got you out before the van exploded. It contained a few gas canisters and it could've gotten a bad end of this."

"You helped too, sarge..." mumbled Jon bashfully, his cheeks burned.

Getraer shook his head with a smile. "Oh no, Jon. Don't try the "modesty trick". You saved your partner, I just tried to put out the fire although it were no use. But I was able to buy you time."

Ponch grinned. "Jon...you saved my life. I can never repay that kind of a debt. This is a debt for life, man!"

"You're stuck with me, Ponch."

Getraer rose up. "Now, a few last things before I return to Central. Both of you guys doesn't get released until the day after tomorrow. Your injuries must heal up and even though your injuries has been taken care of, you had to stay for an 48 hour long observation."

The sergeant's good mood vanished when his two officer gave long discouraged groans.

 _'So much for team them up...'_ He thought when Getraer rode back to the Central. But meanwhile at the hospital, Jon and Ponch kept each other company and talked so much about everything.

Ponch kept his smile, even if Jon were scolding him for not eating or drinking water properly. Now, they were inseperable. It wasn't until night and they were ready to sleep, Ponch decided to speak up.

"Thank you, Jon. For saving me and...just being with me. I don't know what to do without you, partner."

Jon smiled and closed his eyes. "Anytime, Ponch. Just promise to be careful."

"I'll try, Baker." Ponch chuckled and gave into the dark sleep along with his partner and best friend Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place back when Ponch were fresh out from the academy and a newly "probationer". Short saying, Jon and Ponch has only been partners in like a month and a week.
> 
> This is marks the very first time Ponch ever got into danger and Jon saving him (as he did many times in CHiPs).
> 
> Kudos to the one who catches the little cameo of another tv-show that were popular during that era!. ;)


	16. Ponch and Coralie II

## CHiPs Oneshot 16 - Roller Blades

**Summary: Takes place sometime during season 6. Ponch has a day off, for once and he decides to perfect his skills on roller blades. It doesn't go as he planned and he's suddenly tied up and determined to teach a struggling Coralie how to skate the roller blades properly, preferable without falling. Centers around Coralie and Ponch. Very 80's with roller blades.**

* * *

 

It was finally day off and Ponch rose up early to spend his day off on the best way he could. He started it off with a slow and nice bath, then a big breakfast with Ding Dongs involved and now, he was on his way towards a place where he could spend the whole afternoon to perfect his abilities when it came to roller skating.  
  
He was quite gifted with it, but it doesn't mean that he could make it more better by practice. Ponch whistled a little catchy tune while he made his way towards LA's skating rink. This early on the day, it was open for the public and Ponch hoped it would be a bit empty. Many were still at work or at school this time of the day.  
  
Once he entered, he was met by a dark hallway and soft music playing. A few lamps were dimly light somewhere, the only way Ponch could make his way towards the big rink. The rink was big, music played from the speakers around the room and the colorful lights made the surroundings glow. The rink were...almost empty.  
  
Ponch were just standing there and stared. A girl were skating or at least trying to skate on her roller blades. She had no balance and were falling over every fifth minute, then he heard her cursing. It was slightly amusing. Ponch couldn't resist for snicker a bit and as far he was concerned, he recognized that head of orange hair. Curly, but greatly resembling a carrot.  
  
He decided to not stand there, stare and keep quiet any longer. "Carrot!" he called and he knows he's succeeded once she caught glance of him. Coralie were grasping on the edge of the half-cut walls, trying to not fall over again. Ponch settled down to put on his own roller blades and once he did, he skated his way towards the girl, who was struggling.  
  
Before he even reached her, Coralie made one more attempt to skate and there were no surprise that she stumbled backwards, falling hard on the rink. Ouch...  
  
"What do you want?" snapped Coralie, obviously angry at herself probably.  
  
Ponch put his hands up in defense. "Whoa, easy! I'm just trying to help." he said and in a moment or two, he was guiding her towards the benches. Coralie didn't smiled, she only looked ashamed while her cheecks burned of embarrassment.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ponch asked, slightly concerned. She didn't hit herself too hard on the rink, did she? Coralie sat on the bench, staring down at her skates and a tear of frustration rolled down her cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry..." she spoke softly. "I just feel so stupid, everyone else can skate so simple and I just trip over my own shadow...it's so embarrassing."  
  
Ponch pursued his lips in thought. He actually knew how it felt, feeling clumsy over everything and the embarrassment. During a short-lived period when he joined the CHP, his self confidence were already low and he felt he was just some laughing stock. But Jon were always there and helped him through it.  
  
Ponch's brown eyes widen once he realized it. Coralie needed support from friends, just like he needed Jon's support and friendship. Well, he still needs Jon, but the point was he had a golden chance to help another friend. Ponch's decision was done and Coralie looked up at him confused once he grasped her hand. However, he ignored the warmth that shot through him and he especially tried to force away his thoughts about the smooth skin she had...alright, focus!  
  
A new song was playing right now and it was slow. Perfect, they didn't had to hurry so much then. "C'mon, I'll teach you and if you fall, I'll catch you. Trust me, Coralie." **  
  
**

_Come take my hand, you should know me_

_I've always been in your mind_

_You know that I will be kind_

_I'll be guiding you_

**  
**It was the first time he has called on her name so casually, but there were a first time for everything. Her green eyes nly shared one glance and she got up, the difference were she wasn't feeling embarrassed or lonely anymore.  
  
Minutes later, Coralie's hands were tightly grasping Ponch's own pair of hands as he skated backwards. He had no problem with backwards skating, but it didn't meant he was comfortable with it. Hence that no human has eyes in the neck. **  
  
**

  
_Building your dream has to start now_  
There's no other road to take  
You won't make a mistake  
I'll be guiding you

"Alright, I think you got knack on it now. How about we skate side by side? I can keep an better eye on you that way and it's alright really. I'm sure you won't fall."  
  
They spent a good hour on practicing the roller skating and soon, Coralie has learned how to start off, how to stop and her confidence grew. Ponch was actually a very good teacher on this, he concluded and found herself smiling when Ponch grinned towards her. What was this emotion? It's nothing Coralie ever felt before. **  
  
**

  
_You have to believe we are magic_  
Nothin' can stand in our way  
You have to believe we are magic  
Don't let your aim ever stray  
And if all your hopes survive, destiny will arrive  
I'll bring all your dreams alive, for you  
I'll bring all your dreams alive, for you

"Now, we'll spin!" Ponch declared far too cheerfully.

Coralie almost jumped. "Beg your pardon?!" she asked startled and in a swift moment, Ponch easily spinned her around. He never let go of her hand and it were almost like dancing, only the roller blades were doing the job. The music was nice and slow, it suited her pace perfectly.

  
_From where I stand you are home free_  
The planets align so rare  
There's promise in the air  
And I'm guiding you

Ponch were nevertheless proud of what he managed. After one more hour, Coralie were going great on the roller skating and Ponch were entirely sure she could now manage on his own. He discreetly decided to let go of her hand, which became soon an internal struggle. He didn't knew why, but his hand seemed to hand a mind of it's own.

_'Alright, this isn't funny. Let go now!'_  Ponch though, frustrated within himself. Then he realize that Coralie would notice if he let go and he was pretty darn sure that she would panic. Time to distract her for a while.

_Through every turn I'll be near you_

_I'll come anytime you call_

_I'll catch you when you fall_

  
_I'll be guiding you_

"You know. Soon maybe you get get n the streets and skate like everyone else. Once Jon gets back, you can show him what you can now!" Ponch grinned down at her, earning a surprised glance from her.

Coralie was indeed, surprised. "Out on the streets? You're kidding me. I'm just a newbie, like a...uh, how do I put this now?" She pursued her lips in deep thoughts, searching for a sentence. 

He decided to help her once more a little and ignored when his slightly insane mind promptly told her to meet her lips. "A fish out of water?" he asked helpfully and his hand began to slip out of her grasp.

 _You have to believe we are magic_

 _Nothin' can stand in our way_

 _You have to believe we are magic_

 _Don't let your aim ever stray_

 _And if all your hopes survive, destiny will arrive_

 _I'll bring all your dreams alive, for you_

 _I'll bring all your dreams alive, for you_

  
"Yes! Exactly those words! Thank you very much. I do feel like a fish out of water and while I'm not entirely sure that I'm skilled enough to get out on the streets, I can tell you that I would like to continue practice here and-" Coralie stopped talking once she realized that she was skating perfectly on her own and her hands were out in the air. Without any help.

"Ponch?!" she called and quickly made a turn. Not that she had a slightest idea what she was doing and perhaps her instincts finally decided for her?

"Keep skating, you're doing great!" Ponch called after her, skating after her. They continued doing so for a good 30 minutes and then, he lost track of time. He ended standing there on the rink, not skating anymore and stared at the wonder in front of his eyes.

 _You have to believe we are magic_

 _Nothin' can stand in our way_

 _You have to believe we are magic_

 _Don't let your aim ever stray_

 _And if all your hopes survive, destiny will arrive_

 _I'll bring all your dreams alive, for you_

  
 _I'll bring all your dreams alive, for you_

Coralie were skating fully on her own, her green eyes were open and full of joyful life. Each time she spun around, her green dress hugged her curves and the skirts almost flew around like a butterfly. Her short ginger hair suddenly seemed femenine and both feet and legs seemed to know where to go.

Ponch continued staring, she didn't looking anything he ever seen before. Yes, he always date women and he was far too fond of that. But none of his past dates and girlfriends has ever looked like that. The girl on roller blades, skating in front of him just couldn't be of this world and this was when Ponch realized he was seeing Coralie in a whole different light.

The normally reserved and stiff Coralie he knew at the Central wasn't there in front of him, yet he knew it was the same. The very same officer who always followed the rules was also the spirited and roller skating girl right here, free as a bird.

"How was that? I was doing good, right?" Coralie had stopped in front of him and asked two questions at once. Not that he minded, not at all!

He almost lost his voice and ability to talk, but he seemed to find it again soon. "Want lunch? You must be hungry."

And the bright smile and the way her eyes seemed to glow only answered on his statement. Later when they were eating at some burger place, he barely made out what she was talking about. When the waitress asked if they were a couple, he couldn't find his voice again. Lucky enough, Coralie explained they were friends and having a meal. Why the word "friends" stung painfully, he didn't knew.

It was only afternoon she left. After their lunch, they had spent the day walking around LA and ended up walking on the shores of the beach. Ponch just stared and still waved goodbye a whole minute after Coralie left to return to her home. As if a force pulled him out if it, he suddenly remembered that he was supposed to take the bus to Wyoming. He had almost forgot that Jon had invited him for dinner when they talked through the phone last night. 

He had so much to talk to Jon about many things.

  
 ********  


  
Jon were happy to see Ponch again. It almost has been a year since he saw the face of his best friend, despite they had kept contact with phone calls and letters. He had waited for Ponch by the bus stop and he sighed in relief when Ponch didn't looked as if he aged. But something were...off with him. 

Jon had noticed it once they drove in his blue truck towards the ranch. Ponch had his head rested in his arm, which leaned towards the car window. He seemed to be in deep thoughts. Jon decided to make him snap out of it.

"Met a new girl, buddy?"

Ponch were startled towards the world again, after what felt being in seventh heaven. "She's not new! We're friends!" he exclaimed and it was too late to notice he's already told more than he should. 

Jon knew that glance far too well, but this time seemed more special. "You know, we can talk this through dinner. You still can make your special potato salad?"

"Terrific potato salad, partner! Terrific!" Ponch corrected his best friend with his usual toothy grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very poor and sappy attempt on the romance of Ponch and Coralie. Ah, yes. The most two stubborn and hot-tempered officers at the Central is kinda having a very denied romance, despite everyone knows. Even Getraer knows, not that he like it since O'Hannigan is his protege and the only child of his best friend.
> 
> Their relationship is very complicated. They fight alike cat and mouse, gets in heated arguments and both has a bad tempter when it's tried. Coralie has a horrible temper when her patience runs out and can easily be compared to Ponch's hot temper.
> 
> Yep, they're that type of couple which would fight and argue endlessly. And in the heat of the moment...they kiss. XD
> 
> I hope you guys like this, though. ^^
> 
> PS. The song is called "Magic" and comes from the movie "Xanadu" (1980). I thought it would fit.


End file.
